Naruto the Retired Hokage
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: The Sunshine family, after the retirement of the Hokage, decides to go on an extended vacation.
1. Chapter 1 Retired?

_**Disclaimer: Naruto + Highschool DxD - I own neither**_  
 _ **I had a random idea, and it festered in my head while I was hanging with my bros.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Naruto Uzumaki, a tall man who a far amount over 6 foot tall. Naruto was a man of the age 31 years old, and a handsome man at that. He was well muscled, having fully developed in all of the right areas, and his work outs kjeeping his body firm and ripped. He had tanned skin, a shade of peach that people found attractive, and bright sunny blond hair that he kept rather short after he grew up. He didn't want to keep having longer hair, because he himself didn't want to be seen as a clone of his own father. There was no point in having long hair. He had ocean blue eyes, and on each of his cheeks were three whisker marks. Naruto wore a orange jacket with black stripes at the bottom linings of the jacket and the sleeves of the jacket, and he wore black pants with blank combaty sandles, armored all the way up to his shins.

On his back and over his shoulders was a cloak, white with red flames at the bottom, with the title 7th Hokage, written in Kanji.

Like his jacket said, he was the 7th Hokage of Konohagakure, son of the 4th Hokage, student of the 6th Hokage, related to the 1st, 2nd, and 5th Hokage thanks to what his clan was, and surrogate grandson of the 3rd Hokage... in some way he was related to all of the Hokage before him.

Standing in front of him was a man in his later twenties, Konohamaru Sarutobi, another rather handsome young man with brown hair, wearing the normal Jonin uniform of the village. A man who was currently the Jonin sensei of the current Team Seven, though that wouldn't be lasting much longer. He was related to the Third Hokage by blood, and he was well known throughout the village. His parents had been Anbu serving the Hokage, and his uncle had been a famous ninja from the 12 guardians. He was an Elite Ninja himself, and at one point in time Naruto had taken him as an apprentice himself.

All Hokage seemed to be related to a previous Kage in some way.

"You... you can't be serious Seventh." Konohamaru said in shock as he looked at his friend in shock. Almost everyone called him Seventh, only a few of his friends still called him his name, and his family did. It was consider disrespectful, even for friends, to call a Kage by their given or family name. So most people, even closer friends, would call the Hokage by their title. Hokage-Sama, Lord Seventh, Seventh, Lord Hokage... he was used to people calling him that by now.

"I'm dead serious Konohamaru, I'm stepping down as Hokage, and naming you my official successor. Konoha is prospering now, and I wish to watch my children grow up... It has been a good few years, and I have done a great many things in my time as Hokage... there is limit to how long I have to be Hokage." Naruto told his friend with a smile on his face. After the newest threat to the world had been taken care of, and he having been reconnected with his son after the whole ordeal, he realized that his duties as Hokage were only placing untold amounts of stress of his family, not just him.

Sure, they were understanding that the village was important, but they were more important to him.

"Shikamaru, what do you have to say about this?" Konohamaru asked Shikamaru Nara, a man a little shorter than Naruto with fair skin and black hair pulled back into a ponytail. The man was wearing a full body suit, with a tan jacket over it with his clan symbol, the Nara. This was Naruto's own advisor, who had been with him since he had taken over the Hokage position... well one of his advisors. His other advisor/assistant, had been Shizune, who had been the assistant of the 5th Hokage as well.

"I trust the Seventh, if he thinks it is time for a change, I will support him and help groom you for the position." Shikamaru stated in a laid back tone. If Naruto wanted to retire, there was nothing he could do to stop Naruto from it. Naruto had done great things for the village, for the entire world, as Hokage. The Fire Nation had flourished with him as Hokage, and the alliance between the nations had only grown that much stronger. All of the nations were flourishing.

"Where... what do you plan on doing now... I mean, if you go back to a stay at home Dad everyone will hound you... they will demand you take back up the hat. The citizens and ninja of this great nation will despair over this." Konohamaru tried to reason with Naruto, who only shook his head.

"Well, I plan on going on a family vacation for a few years until things cool down. I think 6 or 7 years should do it, and it should be nice... I am sure that my family will enjoy it. Anyway, Tsunade and Kakashi-sensei will be the ones giving you the hat in my place. Like you said, people will be unreasonable about this." Naruto admitted. He was the most famous, most desired man in the world. Everyone loved him, and he loved his people. It would break his heart to see them rioting over this, so he would be long gone with his family by the time they even heard about it.

Naruto had already asked Sasuke to find a great dimmension for them to vacation in until things settled down, yes, a dimmension. Not just a different country, but a different dimmension. With Sasuke's eye power giving him the ability to take others to different dimmensions, it would be an easy thing for them to travel to another dimmension for vacation time.

"What about my students? Sarada adores you, wouldn't she be devastated that you aren't the person to one day give her the Hokage hat? She wants to be like you, and she has the same wish as you did growing up." Konohamaru tried to say, convincing Naruto with any words he thought would work.

"If I come back, and you want me to take back the hat, I will... and Sarada is only 12. She won't be ready to accept this responsibility until she is much older." Naruto stated clearly. The excuse was kind of weak at best, not one that would work on him. Naruto stood up from his desk, before he placed his hand on Konohamaru's shoulder. "Listen, you have been groomed for this role for a long time now. It was your dream to become Hokage, if you don't accept, I will have to find somebody else. I trust you with this." Naruto said, and that was the straw that broke the camels back.

Konohmaru rushed forward and hugged Naruto, bro hug, and Naruto smiled for a moment when the hug disconnected.

"I accept, but what about... he's gone..." Konohamaru said when his impatient predesseccor vanished without a trace at speeds he couldn't track. Naruto had vast chakra reserves, and he had a lot of knowledge of using the Shunshin Jutsu, instant movement technique. He ended up using it a lot to catch Boruto when he pulled his pranks, with the boy shouting it was unfair... no wonder Naruto had the window open.

 _-With Naruto-_

One second there was nothing standing in front of the Uzumaki home, and the next second Naruto appeared out of nowhere walking towards his house. His home was a large one, two stories and a large yard and even backyard. It was two buildings connected together, and a mix between modern and traditional in style. Naruto opened the nearly never locked door to his home, with Hinata always home and with nobody being stupid enough to break into the house of the Hokage and an Elite Jonin from the Hyuga clan... they didn't need to lock the door. If you were dumb enough to try it, you were dumb enough that you forgot that Hyuga's were trackers and Naruto was the Hokage.

Naruto took off his coat and hung it on the coat rack, before he walked into the living room... and his family was surprised to see him.

Hinata Uzumaki, at one point in time Hyuga, was sitting on the couch with a slightly surprised look on her face. She could tell that the Naruto in front of her was her real husband, and not a Shadow Clone he sent to them. She was a fair skinned woman, with shorter dark colored hair that she kept cut shorter in the back with the length in the front being shoulder length, and straight bangs. She had white eyes without visible pupils, like little moons, and stood at a rather short height of 163 cm. She wore purple shorts, combined with a baggy lavender jacket that hid her incredible assets, her LARGE breasts. She was currently knitting something orange, a blanket or a sweater... nope, she was making a stuffed animal.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked, being one of the few people to actually call him his given name... he would be pretty damn depressed if she called him Seventh.

"Old Man?" His son, Boruto Uzumaki, asked in shock when he looked from the chair he was sitting in and saw his old man walking into the room. Like Hinata, he could tell that this was no Shadow Clone... he could just tell. It was the middle of the day, and Naruto was normally at work in his office, dealing with all of the village's problems... heck, sometimes the world's problems. Boruto, standing at 145cm, was a 12 year old boy who seemed at first glance to share amazing resemblence to Naruto. He had tanned skin, though a shade lighter, and bright blue eyes with bright blond hair... and two whisker marks on each cheek. Yet, he bore his mother's face and the shape of her eyes and nose as well. His hair was naturally styled like a leaf, and he had an ahoge shaped like a leaf stem on top of his head. He was currently wearing a black open jacket, red on the inside, with a white shirt and black pants. Around his neck was a bolt on a necklace, a play on his name Boruto.

"Dad?" Naruto's daughter, Himawari Uzumaki, asked in just as much shock when she looked towards her father. She was colored a lot like her mother. She had fair skin, though a shade darker than her mother, and the same color hair, but like Boruto's it was styled like a leaf. Her hair was shorter, and while staight, it flared out every few inches like leaf spines. She also had an stem ahoge on top of her head... unlike Boruto, who had his mother's face, eye shape, and nose... Himawari inherited more of her looks from Naruto, who got them from his mother Kushina. She had his blue eyes, and the shape of his eyes, and she had the general shape of his face as well. On each of her cheeks she had two whisker marks, like Boruto. She stood at a shorter height of 138cm, which for her age of 10 was pretty good.

She wore a yellow hoodie with a pocket on the front, and sleeves long enough that only her fingers were visible. She wore a yellow flowered white shirt underneath it that had flowered edges sticking out under the jacket, and she wore a pink layered mini-skirt. She had a little bit of thigh showing, before she got to her long black open toed stockings, knee high, and she wore darker pink open toed high edged sandles as well.

"I'm home." Naruto said with a smile on his face, and that startled the fireworks. Himawari jumped over the chair she was one, and rushed towards Naruto and gave him a tight hug. Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder, she was always a daddy's girl at heart but he was just always so busy. Boruto was just sitting there, while he loved his father, he wasn't used to Naruto coming home early... only late.

"Welcome home." Hinata said, the least shocked of everyone. She was used to Naruto doing unexpected things, it was just so... like him to shock people with his actions. Anyway, they slept together, so she still saw him everyday. Today she was just seeing him a little earlier than she had thought she would. Himawari stopped hugging Naruto, and she shot him a Naruto-grin... which he adored seeing on his children's face.

The Naruto-grin, a wide toothy grin that was only complimented by the whisker marks of the user. With bright blue eyes, and slightly larger canines, the Naruto-grin made whoever used it look like a fox or kitsune.

Both of his children had his grin.

Naruto scooped Himawari off the ground and held her up so that she was sitting on his arm, and she wrapped an arm around his head with affection.

"Welcome home Dad." Himawari greeted him, while Boruto shook himself.

"Hey, Old Man, what are you doing back so early? It's only a little after lunch." Boruto asked his father, not understanding what was happening. Sure, when he was a kid Naruto was around ALL the time... as in, ALL the time. The only time Boruto didn't see Naruto was when he was on missions, and he finished those super quickly.

"I retired, Naruto Uzumaki is no longer the active Hokage!" Naruto declared to his family, and Hinata actually dropped her knitting needles in shock this time. Himawari was just excited, she finally had her daddy back, while Boruto looked happy at the news.

"Naruto, are you... of course you are sure. Well, who did you pick to be the 8th?" Hinata asked with a tilted head.

"Konohamaru, but I want you all to pack your bags. Starting tomorrow, the Uzumaki family is going on a long overdue family vacation." Naruto told his family, and Himawari jumped down from his shoulders and rushed towards her room to pack a bag... bags... plenty of bags. Boruto looked excited as well, and rushed to his own room to do much the same.

Hinata merely raised an eyebrow.

"Escaping the village before a riot starts, are we?" Hinata questioned him, and he looked a little sheepish.

"Caught me, the vacation is going to last for a few years. Sasuke found a nice little dimmension for us to go to, and he will be here tomorrow to take us there. I was thinking everything should cool down in 6... maybe 7 years, and we can come back." Naruto admitted to his ever loving wife, and she smiled in and understanding way.

"Okay then, if you think it is for the best, I have faith in you." Hinata said, and this wasn't just because she could never really argue with Naruto... they just didn't argue, they were mostly on the same wavelength, but she had trusted Naruto's choices for years and he had never steered them wrong before. She had total faith in his plans, he would never do something to hurt his family on purpose.

It looks like the Uzumaki family were going on an extended vacation.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Naruto is taller than Sasuke in Naruto Gaiden, they literally made Naruto shorter in the Boruto movie and placed him at his 'The Last' height. Well I am using his CANON Adult height, about 6'5" in height.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Packing Up

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"The kids are sure excited." Naruto commented, Himawari and Boruto were rushing around the house trying to get prepared for their trip. Naruto and Hinata were just sitting on the couch together, with Naruto reading a book that Sasuke had gotten him from the other world. Yes, he read books and the newspaper. He was an adult, he literally read through STACKS of papers larger than his body on a daily basis and he could get it completed in decent time. His reading and comprehension speed was outstanding.

Hinata was laying back with her legs perched on his legs, and she had a book as well.

"Well, this is our first family vacation." Hinata commented to him with a slight smile on her face. She was excited as well, but all she needed to take were some clothes, her knitting needles, some balls of yarn, and a few books that she enjoyed reading. She wasn't that high maintnance, and as long as she had her husband with her she was promised to have fun wherever she went. She had fun with him, no matter what they were doing.

Himawari came running passed them, carrying a lot of her stuffed animals. She had her rabbit(Representing Hinata), her Toad(Representing Naruto), and her Panda... which represented herself in a way, in her arms. She was searching the entire house for her stuffed animals, and she stopped in front of the couch.

"Mom, have you see my fox?" Himawari asked, and Hinata thought for a moment. The veins around her eyes bulged, and her pupils became more defined than before. Her Byakugan, allowing her to see in 360 degrees and through objects. She could see for MILES in all directions, see raw energy itself, see into people's bodies, see if people were lying, see if being were being possessed, tell if their was something tainting a person's body... there was very little that her Byakugan was unable to see. She had even been able to tell how much of Kabuto's body had been Orochimaru-tainted.

Finding a stuffed animal was easy for her.

"In your dresser honey." Hinata said as he eyes returned to normal, and she smiled at her daughter, who rushed off to go get her fox. The phone started to ring, and Hinata reached back over the table and picked it up. "Hello, this is the Uzumaki Residence, who is this?" Hinata asked politely, her nature.

"Hinata, it's your sis. Can you believe it! The Seventh retired!" The younger sister of Hinata, Hanabi Hyuga, the current heiress of the Hyuga clan... since Hiashi had yet to retire from it she was still waiting to take over. She was a very... exuberant young woman of 26 years old. No boyfriend, no husband, nobody that she was going after. She was completely single, and had nothing better to do with her time than bug her sister.

"Yes, Naruto told me. We are-" Hinata started, and Naruto started to signal her to NOT tell Hanabi they were going on vacation. "-planning a family vacation?" Hinata said, confused by Naruto's reaction, not understanding that he wished to keep their vacation as quiet as possible.

"Awesome! That sounds amazing, and this is... a family vacation right? Any family welcome?" Hanabi's voice hinted at wanting to come along. Hinata wasn't sure what to say, so she looked at Naruto with a hopeful look on her face. She wanted her sister to come along if all possible, and Naruto looked apprehensive of the idea. He loved Hanabi, like a little sister, the same as Hinata... but this vacation was suppose to be for the Uzumaki family only.

"Please?" Hinata asked with her hands placed together.

"Pleeeeeeeaaaaaasse?" Hanabi's voice was heard begging as well.

"Auntie is coming?" Boruto asked as he walked through the room, completely in the dark of what is going on, and the internal debate that Naruto was having. In his hands was his 'No Ramen No Life' poster, which Naruto got a copy of for himself and Himawari as well. It was the family addiction, even Hinata enjoyed ramen greatly. She was the only person to ever beat him in a ramen eating contest, the one with the timer didn't count because he could have eaten more than what he did.

"Aunt Hanabi is coming?" Himawari asked when she heard what Boruto asked when she herself walked into the room. She looked rather excited at what was happening.

Hinata was giving him wide, hopeful doe eyes. Boruto looked interested, but he didn't really care one way or another. Himawari was giving him even wider, more hopeful fox eyes. Hanabi was saying 'please' over and over again on the phone. Naruto's eyes started to twitch a little, before he sighed.

"Well... I guess it couldn't hurt." Naruto admitted, and Hinata smiled at him.

"He said yes Hanabi, we are leaving tomorrow. I'll talk to you then, well Father I said hello." Hinata said, and after exchanging goodbyes Hanabi hung up the phone, and everyone went back to packing their bags. Himawari rushed back to her room, while Boruto started to go through Naruto's collection of jutsu scrolls.

"Dad, when are you going to teach me the Shunshin?" Boruto asked as he looked through the scrolls, Naruto's scrolls, and Naruto gave him a raised eyebrow.

"You never asked, you never ask me for anything other than sparring, so I don't offer it." Naruto admitted. He didn't want to force his children to be ninja, so he didn't offer them training. If they asked, he would be more than willing to do it, but they never asked him. Boruto frowned for a moment, and tried to remember if he ever asked for training... and he blinked when he realized he never simply asked. He always pranked his father to get his attention, he never just went up to him and asked for it before now.

Of course, teaching the Shunshin wasn't heard.

The Shunshin was a technique that allowed a ninja to move an nearly untraceable speeds so fast that you would miss it if you did, or didn't, blink. It was an Instant-Speed movement, capable of giving even a slow ninja extreme levels of speed. The faster the ninja though, Naruto with Kage-level speed even in his base form was capable of using a Shunshin with UNREAL speeds. In his Sage Mode it was even faster, in his Tailed Beast Cloak it was even faster than that, in his Tailed Beast Sage Mode it was impossible to track, in his Six Paths Sage Mode it was... well nobody had seen it before. He never even tried combining his Six Paths Sage Mode, with his Boil Release: Unrivalled Strength, while using the Shunshin.

Most ninja were taught the Shunshin, but to use it they had to vitalise their body with chakra. The longer the distance, the more chakra it took... and only a few ninja really cared to use it in combat. Shisui Uchiha, A the Third Raikage, A the Fourth Raikage, Minato Namikaze, and Naruto himself were among the few people that really used it in a battle setting, and had the chakra to waste on it.

The Shunshin Jutsu was partially used in the Body Replacement Technique, but people didn't even realize they were using the Shunshin when they did it.

Most people used a custimized version, with leafs or mist or something. Naruto himself was so fast, he didn't need any of that.

"Why didn't you ask me when I was teaching you the Gentle Fist?" Hinata asked with a raised eyebrow. She had been training here son in the Hyuga family Taijutsu style, the Gentle Fist, giving Boruto amazing chakra control and the ability to push his chakra into people's body and attack their internal organs directly. He was a prodigy, unlike they had been when they had been his age... though Naruto had defeated prodigies so the title didn't mean that much to either parent.

A hard worker was always better than a prodigy.

"Dad, can you start my training?" Himawari asked, since Boruto was getting training from their mother, she wanted to get training from Naruto.

"Sure thing sweetie, have you been working on your chakra control?" Naruto asked as he flipped through his book. Boruto took some of his Elemental Manipulation scrolls, and Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Boruto, you do realize that your Mother has a Lightning/Fire affinity, and I have all of the affinities? We can teach you about your affinity without the scrolls." Naruto told Boruto with a laid back had learned how to use her Lightning and Fire affinities before the war, though she never really used them. He himself had gained perfect chakra control, and a universal understanding of how to use chakra from the Sage of Six Paths, as well as an affinity for all elements. Boruto literally had the best two people to learn how to manipulate the elements from.

"What is my elemental affinity?" Himawari asked curiously, and Naruto placed a hand on her head for a moment. He noticed that her chakra was like his, and held a right spiral in it, meaning that she would be using tight right spins to increase her chakra potency and amount more. He also felt her chakra, and noticed that she had a dual affinity.

"Wind and Fire." Naruto told her in a laid back tone. She got one from him, and one from her mother. Considering the fact that Naruto also could use fire, it made sense in a way. His genetics were good, powerful enough to cancel out the genes of the Byakugan in his children, and they both inherited his powerful Uzumaki chakra.

'Wow... I'm not used to having time with him.' Boruto thought when he realized he was planning on training alonge. He was used to it, so he didn't even consider the fact that now he could ask Naruto for training.

"Now go pack you two." Naruto told his children, and the two of them realized they still had to pack, and rushed to do it. Naruto grinned for a moment, while Hinata glanced at him.

"So, I heard Boruto learned the Rasengan." Hinata told him, and Naruto nodded and confirmed it for her. "Good for him, did he learn it from Konohamaru?" Hinata asked, with Naruto nodding again.

"Yes, my Dad would be proud to see his jutsu being passed down to his grandkids." Naruto spoke with pride. His son knowing the famous Rasengan, the base jutsu for many of his own jutsu, and his prefered fighting style... an A-ranked Kage-level jutsu in difficulty and grinding ability. It was a powerful jutsu, though incomplete in it's first state.

"So, where are we going to be staying?" Hinata asked curiously, she knew the plan was to go to another dimmension, but she didn't know how they would be living.

"I had Sasuke take one of my clones with him, and that clone published a book series a few weeks ago. It is getting popularity really quickly, 'The Tale of Naruto' is really hitting selling." Naruto told her. When his Shadow Clone had popped not long ago, he had learned that his book was doing well. The people of that world were really taking to it like fish to water. They really enjoyed an action/romance/comedy that his life was. It was a pretty thick book, and he had been working on it for years now in some of his spare time.

"I see, and this money is getting a house?" Hinata asked with a slight smile.

"Not really, some of the money bought some land. The fake papers are already finished, but I felt that building the house would be better. It will be easy, a few Shadow Clones... and boom, house." Naruto explained his plan to her. Hinata leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, agreeing that it would be somewhat fun to build a house. They could always get an apartment until the house was finished after all.

"So, any other plans?" Hinata asked him lightly.

"Dad! Which swimsuit is better? My yellow onepiece, or my the pink one?" Himawari asked Naruto as she came into the room and showed him two of her swimsuits, fully believing that she would need them. The yellow one didn't really fit her anymore, but he didn't like the pink one... it was a two piece that had a hip cape on the bottom piece, and a flowery bikini top for the top one... he didn't like how much skin showed on that one. It was cute, and appropriate for her age in the fact that despite being a bikini it didn't show much... but his father-side was telling him otherwise.

"We can get you a new one when-" Naruto started, fully planning on getting her a pink onepiece in the future, but he was cut off.

"The pink one looks nice Himawari." Hinata told her, and she rushed off to put it in her bag. Naruto had a sour look on his face and grumbled to himself. Hinata nudged him in the side, before she smiled at him. "She is growing up Naruto, her body is maturing like a Hyuga." Hinata her husband.

"I like her in baggy clothes more." Naruto said with a pout. Hinata had a C-cup when she was Himawari's age, and Himawari was much the same. She wore baggy clothes, but even then you could still see the outlines of her young developing body. Hanabi was one of the few Hyuga that never became that busty in life, while Hinata was the second most well endowed kunoichi in the village, right behind Tsunade and her freakish breasts... or even on par with her.

"She looks cute in the pink one." Hinata assured Naruto, and he agreed with her, but he still didn't like it.

"Any boy that wants to look at her will have to fight me." Naruto told Hinata, and she giggled at him. Naruto was never this overportective over Boruto, but then again, Boruto wasn't daddy's little princess... if he was that would be awkward for everyone.

"That is a little unfair, don't you think?" Hinata asked him with a teasing glint in her eye.

"Nope, nobody looks at her. Nobody touches her. Any pervs that get close to her are going to have to get a hospital room." Naruto affirmed his earlier words... and Hinata did not doubt them.

"You know, girls are naturally attracted to boys who remind them of their fathers... I wasn't, but my father was... well you understand. I am sure that Himawari will find a nice boy like you one day." Hinata promised him, and Naruto scoffed.

"Nope." Naruto rejected the idea, only getting a small laugh out of Hinata at how stubborn he was being. Himawari was still at that age where she wanted to marry her dad anyway, but one day it would change.

"Whatever you say Naruto, whatever you say." Hinata commented as she went back to her book. Boruto came back into the room with two bags, a backpack and dufflebag. He placed the down in the middle of the room, before he went back to his room. Himawari came in as well... and she had a huge bag that was visibly filled with stuffed animals. She had another bag of clothes, and... well all that was visible were her legs until she dropped the bags onto the pile. "You buy her too many stuffed animals Naruto." Hinata commented, and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You aren't going to pack a lot are you?" Naruto asked as he turned the page in his book.

"One bag should do it for me, and you?" Hinata asked curiously, and he shrugged.

"Sealing Expert, I was just going to make a scroll for it all." Naruto reminded her, it was the same way that he summoned his Fuma Shuriken when he was 15 and fighting Deidara and Sasori at the beginning. He was great at the sealing arts, but people didn't really know because he didn't really use the art that much. He had been the only person to realize that instead of bringing Madara back to life, that Obito had been using a seal to make himself the Ten-Tails Jinchuriki. His sealing knowledge was rather extensive.

"Okay then." Hinata said, and they both got up and walked to their room as well so that they could pack.

They were looking forward to their vacation too.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Seriosuly, Chapter 700, Naruto uses a Shunshin with such speed and control he can stop Boruto from throwing a Shuriken. He is a Shunshin expert, and even Base Form his speed is extreme.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	3. Chapter 3 The Beach

**_Disclaimer: First Chapter_**  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"There, all sealed up nice and tight." Naruto commented as he sealed away everyone's bags inside of a nice little scroll. Naruto tossed the scroll to a surprised Boruto, trusting him to keep their luggage safe, showing an amount of trust in the boy that made him feel good on the inside. Naruto looked at his Hokage cape for a moment, wondering if he could wear it... despite no longer being the _active_ Hokage, it didn't change the fact he was the Hokage, the Seventh Hokage. The Hokage normally continued to stay Hokage, and people still revered them by their Hokage status.

His own father always wore his Hokage cloak... though he was dead.

The Third Hokage had still worn the robes even when he wasn't Hokage, and Kakashi still wore his Sixth Hokage robes despite no longer being the active Kage. Naruto grabbed it, before he drapped it over his shoulders with a grin on his face. It was good to know that he would still wear it, and it felt good to wear anyway.

"So, when is Sasuke going to be here?" Hinata asked as she stood next to her sister, Hanabi Hyuga. Hanabi, unlike Hinata, had dark brown hair and her skin was a shade darker than even Naruto's, but still peach colored. She had the same eyes as her sister, but her entire body was that of a petite frame. She lacked any real breasts when it came to size, even her niece Himawari was larger chested... though Himawari was a solid C-cup despite her young age. She had cut her long hair short, the same way she wore it when she was 11 actually... a lot like the hair Hinata had, only more ragged. She wore a onepiece purple bodysuit, with a tanned jacket over it with the Hyuga crest on it.

She also had a large vacation sunhat on her head, and sunglassed hanging off her nose.

Most ninja kept MANY copies of a single outfit, and had only one set of civilian clothes to wear. They didn't need the variation in outfits, not when they found one that fit them well in battle. They could go their entire lives just wearing their work clothes. Their ninja uniforms, because they could be called to battle at a moments notice. Jonin normally wore Jonin uniforms, unless they had special clothes like they liked, and Chunin were much the same. Only Genin didn't have a uniform.

Naruto had no uniform, but that was because he was Hokage.

"Sasuke-sensei better hurry up." Boruto said with crossed arms, not liking waiting. He didn't notice as Hanabi reached out and pinched his cheek, but yelped and fell onto his butt when he felt it.

"You are SO much like your Papa when he was your age, both of you are so impatient... though he isn't really patient now. Right Big Brother?" Hanabi asked when she looked at Naruto tapping his foot. Technically, he was her big brother now after marrying her sister... and it was in her personality to call him as such.

"Huh? Oh, I'm just wondering where the bastard is." Naruto said as he stopped tapping his foot. Unlike Naruto, whose chakra could be felt from entire countries away or across dimmensions if he was using an absurd amount of chakra (Sasuke had told Naruto he had been able to sense his chakra when he was fighting Kaguya, and Sasuke was trapped a few dimmensions away). Sasuke wasn't like that, his chakra was more... silent. It stayed in the shadows, and was harder to sense. Naruto closed his eyes, before he absorbed natural energy and combined it with his chakra, forming Senjutsu Chakra. Naruto gained orange rings around his eyes, before his blue eyes turned yellow with bar pupils.

Sasuke wasn't that far away, but he was taking his time walking.

The bastard was keeping them waiting on purpose, he must not like the fact that Naruto was retiring either and want to see if Naruto would change his mind... or he was pissed that he wasn't picked for the position of Hokage, despite the fact they were best friends. Nobody in the village would accept Sasuke as Hokage though, it was a simple fact. With his criminal record, and the way nobody really forgot what he did, the village would mutany the second he was placed in office.

'Uncle Bastard...' Himawari thought after a moment with a smile on her face. Naruto grinned, and he didn't even know why he grinned. He just had a moment of complete happiness, and he didn't know why.

It was amazing.

Naruto let Sage Mode fade away, and Sasuke showed up moments later. Sasuke was a tall man, a few inches shorter than Naruto... but then again Naruto was one of the tallest people in the village. Sasuke had flat to his head, black hair and only his right onix colored eye was showing. He wore a black cloak covering his entire body, and a grey vest underneath it with a white shirt. Unlike Naruto, who had his missing arm replaced long ago, Sasuke never got a replacement arm and was missing his left one. He had a sword at his side, a Kusanagi sword with extremely high cutting ability, only further enhanced after years of Sasuke using his Lightning Release with it.

"Seventh." Sasuke said, because even he called Naruto by his title these days. His onix eye shifted into a red one, and it had 3 tomoe around the pupil like a wheel.

"Yo Sasuke, you ready?" Naruto asked with a light grin on his face. Sasuke didn't grin, he only had a serious face. They are all consumed in purple chakra in the shape of a large armored head, before reality around them warped. Then things soon changed rapidly, everything going from the Hidden Leaf Village... to a beach area overlooking the ocean. Sasuke was already gone, having returned back to their home dimension. Naruto grinned to himself, before he waved his arms.

"Wow, that is some beautiful water!" Hanabi called out as she interupted him, and Naruto deflated.

"Really nice." Himawari said with a lighter smile, and she looked over the ocean. Naruto twitched at how he was being ignored, before HInata held onto his hand, and he calmed down with a smile.

"You know what everyone, go swimming. Have some fun!" Naruto told his family as he caught the scroll given back to him by Boruto and unsealed everyone's swimsuits. Naruto tossed them to their respective owners, a orange onepiece for Hinata, the pink frilly flower bikini for Himawari... Hanabi with her skimpy purple swimsuit. Boruto had himself regular black swimtrucks, the same with Naruto.

Himawari, not caring if her family saw her nude, plainly stripped out of her clothes without any problems and changed into her swimsuit. Hinata didn't seen that worried either, they were all family, and bathing with her children in the past left her immune to shame around them. It helped that the only other people around were Naruto, her husband, and Hanabi, her sister. Boruto was like Himawari, and like his father, and simply lacked a sense of shame and got changed into his swimming suit. Hanabi got changed quicker than the others, while all Naruto had to do was strip to hix boxers and put his trunks on over them.

Naruto sat down in the sand with a grin on his face, and he started to unwrap the bandages around his arm. He would let his arm breath a little, normally he never took the bandages off... ever. They were extremley durable bandages, and could withstand a lot of abuse. They had over the years, and the white flesh underneath looked like a mirrored version of his left arm. It looked just like his real arm, only white in color. Naruto looked at his arm for a moment, before some wood started to grow out of it... a side effect of having Hashirama's cells in his body.

One, he gained the Wood Release. Two, his healing factor was accelerated to the point that he could heal from most wounds in seconds. Three, his lifeforce and vitality was boosted to extreme levels. It was like he was not only an Uzumaki, but a a Senju at the same time. Naruto snapped off the wood, before he sighed and redid the bandages. They didn't get wet anyway, well they didn't fall apart from being wet.

"Ah! Don't splash me!" Himawari shouted out when Boruto stood on top of the water and kicked some of it at her. Himawari couldn't walk on water yet, so she was forced to wade through it while Boruto dodged her attempts to splash him back.

"Auntie bomb!" Hanabi called out as she tackled Boruto into the water with a wide, toothy, grin. Boruto let out a shout of shock at the tackle, before he came out of the water spitting. Naruto jumped 200 meters into the air, before he curled up into a ball and started to fall towards the water, grin on his face. Hanabi and Boruto came out of the water, standing nearby Himawari... and a shadow started to grow bigger in the middle of them on the water.

"Cannonball!" Naruto called out as he smashed into the water, and the three were covered completely in a massive wave of water. Naruto stood up in the water, while the others were forced to swim to keep their heads above the water. He hit his ass against the sand in the water, but it was worth it to see their shocked faces the moment before the water hit them. Hinata waded through the water, having finally decided to enter it as well... and she forced her palm out at the water.

"Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm." Hinata said as she sent a vacuum of non-space into the water and though the attack was invisible, the massive wave of water that shot towards the ground was not. Naruto ducked underneath the water and stuck his feet to the sand with chakra, while Boruto, Himawari, and Hanabi, were washed away in the wave, pushing them farther and farther out to sea. It calmed down after a few dozen meters, Naruto raised his arm up, and he swung it with a great speed. The shockwave from his swing pushed a wave of water towards Hinata, and she jumped over it and landed on top of it, before she stopped standing and landed in it.

"Nice one." Naruto told her as they walked their family swimming back towards them. Naruto pointed it hand at them, and like he did when he was 16, Naruto sent out a burst of wind chakra that split the water in two. Himawari, Boruto, and Hanabi flopped onto the ground when the water surrounding them vanished in the blink of an eye. Naruto stopped the flow of wind chakra, and the water surged on top of them. Hinata lightly splashed him in the back, and he splashed her back.

"Haaaaaaah! I thought I was going to die!" Hanabi said as she burst out of the water first. Boruto burst out of it next, and gasped for breath, while Himawari went last and had the least reaction... other than heavy breathing.

"Not... fair... old man." Boruto said in annoyance, before the water around him was cut again and he landed on his feet, in wet sand. He grinned, before he paled when the water surged on top of him and sunk him once more.

"You're 1000 years to early to challenge your old man kiddo." Naruto said with a glint in his eye. Shockwaves, wind chakra, and other skills were completely unfair when it came to a water fight. Naruto picked up Himawari and let her sit on his biscep as he flexed. Hinata enjoyed the view, but she didn't comment. Boruto came out of the water again, but only the upper half of his face as he swam towards Hanabi. She noticed him, before Boruto leaned up and whispered into her ear.

"Aunt Hanabi, wanna get back at the old man?" Boruto asked with a glint in his eye, and Hanabi gained the same glint in her eye. They were family after all, and their eye shapes were the same... because Hinata was Hanabi's sister. She looked at Naruto with Hinata, who was laughing a little, while Himawari acted like a pirate with Naruto as her ship.

"Hell yeah." Hanabi said, and together they sank underneath the water. They swam towards Naruto, and Hinata noticed they were coming up behind him and glanced between them and Naruto. He looked behind himself, and saw them coming at him. They were reaching for his swimtrunks, and he smirked for a second. Naruto jumped out of the water, while Himawari let out a shreak of surprise and flipped off his shoulder and into the ocean. He landed on top of the water, before he reached down into the water and grabbed Boruto's trunks and Hanabi's skimpy bikini and gave them and YANKED them up out of the water.

"Aaaaaah!?" Hanabi yelled in surprise.

"Water in my nose!" Boruto called out, because in surprise of the wedgie he had snorted some water. Hinata was giggling into her hand, with Himawari joining her. Naruto let go of both of them, and they belly flopped into the water. Naruto laughed loudly at them, before he hopped onto the sandy beach.

Naruto called on the powers granted to him as Shukaku Jinchuriki, and the sand around him started to move in accordance to his will. Naruto raised them up, before the sand formed a large 15 foot fortress of sand. Naruto walked into the front of it, before he walked up the sand stairs and got to the top of the sand fortress and stepped on the edge of the wall.

"Cowards, come and fight us like a ninja!" Hanabi challenged Naruto as she dug her swimsuit out of her ass. Boruto was doing the same thing, and Himawari joined Naruto. Hinata walked onto the beach, and didn't take any sides, just watching the shit storm that was about to unleash itself.

"Dad and me vs you and Auntie Hanabi!" Himawari declared boldly as she stepped on the wall like Naruto. Naruto rubbed the top of her head, while Boruto placed his hands together and formed a small blue ball of spinning chakra, rotating in every single direction. It was only the size of his fist, but it was a beautiful sphere of never ending spirals, the Rasengan. Hanabi's eyes bulged and she activated her Byakugan. Naruto held his hand up, and a human head sized Rasengan formed in his hand, the true normal size for the Rasengan... well for him and his father it was the usual size. Naruto used a single hand and placed it in a one handed seal, and an exact copy of himself appeared next to him. Naruto gave the Rasengan to the clone, and it went into the base.

"Charge!" Hanabi said as she lifted up Boruto and flung him at the wall of the sand fortress.

"Cheater!" Himawari called out as she jumped off the fortress and landed on Boruto's back, taking him down into the sand. There was an explosion of sand, and both Himawari and Boruto were launched out of it safely and into the water again. Naruto's sand fortress started to come out with a supporting wall gone... and Naruto was buried in the sand moments later with his torso sticking out of it.

"Hehehehe." Naruto laughed lowly as he dug himself free, and his children came out of the water without any damage done to them. Hinata noticed when a red symbol appeared in the air out of nowhere. Naruto was too busy goofing around with the children in the water to notice, at first... but Hinata noticed that the circle started to move around and people began to come out of it.

A young, 15 year old white haired girl was the first one out of the red thing. The girl was petite, with a flat chest standing about an inch taller than Himawari at 138 cm. She was light skinned, and had bright yellow cat-like eyes. She wore a white onepiece swimsuit, and was holding a pink tube around her body. She had googles on, and a black cat head hairpin. She noticed them, and her eyebrows shot up in surprise.

The next was a taller red haired girl, standing about 5'8" in height with the long scarlet hair with an ahoge on top. She had bright blue eyes and fair skin as well, she had a toned slim and slender body with wide hips and large beasts. She had a white button up shirt with a single button on it, and a purple hip cape... covering what appeared to be a skimpy purple swimsuit. She had breasts about the same size as her breasts actually, something that surprised Hinata.. and made her feel better about not being freakish with her breast size.

Then was a shorter girl than the red head, with bright blond hair the same shade as her husband. The girl had peach colored skin, and a slightly rounded face similar to her husband as well. She had bright, vivid green eyes, and she was wearing a sunhat and a light green jacket over her swimsuit. Her long blond hair had straight bangs, and went down passed her rear end. She had a slimer waste than the red haired girl, and her breasts were smaller... she was a really cute girl, standing at about 5'6" in height.

After that was a black haired girl with her extremely long black hair tied into a ponytail with an orange ribbon. She was a little shorter than the red head, and about 5'6" in height... but her body was even more attractive by pure measurements. Her waste was slim, her wipes were wide, and like all of those among the girls her butt was well shaped... but she was wearing a simple white T-shirt over her body... and her breasts were HUGE! She was a little BIGGER in the chest area than Hinata was, she didn't have the ninja firmness that Hinata had developed with years of training or motherhood... but she was a fair skinned beauty with violet eyes widened in surprise.

A distance back from them, coming out of the woods, were two boys. The first was a guy about the same height as the red head, with pale blond hair and a rather well toned body... and all he was wearing was a speedo. The guy had a mole under his eye, and was surprised to see people at the apparently private beach as well... and behind him was a rather... well he wasn't the most attractive guy around.

'My perv senses are tingling, their is a very perverted boy around.' Naruto thought as he looked passed the sexy women, he found his wife to be sexier than all of them combined... though as a man he would admit they were attractive... and he ignored the boy in the speedo. He didn't know how boys could trap their dicks in those skin tight contraptions, but he was too big downstairs for them so he wore trunks.

There was his target, an average looking boy with messy brown hair that flared out at the neck. He had a semi-toned body, like he only recently started to get his ass into shape, but still had fat on him. He wasn't out of shape, but he was not in the best of shape either. He was wearing swim trunks, and he was most likely the packmule of the group since he was dragging behind everyones things behind him.

'My pervert senses are tingling.' Boruto thought as he looked around for the source of the perversion. His sensei was a pervert, Konohamaru, and had tried to teach him the Sexy Jutsu. He had learned how to sense perverts, though he already knew the Sexy Jutsu... as ashamed as he was to admit it he had learned it when he was younger after hearing a story about it from his mother. The ahoge on top of his head was spinning like a radar.

'My pervert senses are going haywire.' Himawari thought as the ahoge on her head started to stiffen. She could sense a pervert from a mile away, with who her family was, and who the family friends were... her ability should not be a surprise.

It was like everyone who had whisker marks had some way of detecting perverts.

"Flying Hyuga Tackle!" Hanabi called out as she tackled Naruto into the sandpile behind him, Naruto sputtered as sand got into his mouth, and the brown haired boy was instantly excited.

"Boobs!" He shouted out as he looked towards Hinata, who wasn't paying attention to him and covering her eyes as the bright sun shined down on them. "Boobs!" The boy called out again when he saw the developing breasts of the, unknown to him, 10 year old... with the white haired girl around it was warping his ability to judge age. "Flat Boobs!" The boy said with a little less excitement, but still excitement as he looked at the barely covered chest of Hanabi that was pressing into Naruto's head.

Skinship between family, nothing perverted about it, he pushed her off.

'Oh... this is a boobs freak.' Boruto thought as he went back to relaxing in the water, not caring all that much. Of course, he didn't notice where the boy was looking, just what he was shouting. He was a harmless pervert, the kind that didn't have the guts to do anything about his perversion.

Himawari covered her chest when a shiver went down her spine.

Well, it looked like the group was starting to approach them, with the red head looking the most curious about them. Naruto shoved the ever playful Hanabi off him, before he looked up when the red haired girl stopped nearby him.

"I'm sorry, but who are you people?" The girl asked, and Naruto started to stand up. The blond haired girl behind the red haired one gulped when she realized the large height difference between Naruto and all of them, and they were forced to look up at him. Naruto looked down at them, before he let out a loud whistle. Boruto and Himawari came running towards him, while Hanabi covered her ears, having been right next to him.

"Ah, you jerk that was in my ear! Why do all dads seem to know how to whistle so freaking loudly?!" Hanabi shouted out, and Naruto placed his hands on his children's heads.

"This is Boruto Uzumaki-" Naruto said as he tilted his head to Boruto, before he tilted it to Himawari. "-this is Himawari, and that woman over there is Hinata Uzumaki. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto introduced all, but Hanabi.

"I'm Hanabi Hyuga." Hanabi ended up saying to introduce herself.

"I'm sorry, but would it be possible for you and your siblings-" The girl started to say, before everyone in hearing range burst out laughing. Hinata got up, before she started to walk over to them. The girl looked confused for a moment, with how young looking Naruto and Hinata were, she had assumed that they were all siblings. Naruto stopped laughing, while Boruto looked at him.

"Old man, I'm going to go into the ocean and hunt a shark." Boruto told him, and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Catch a big one." Naruto answered back to him, and the boy grinned and started to run towards the ocean.

"Hey, that sounds fun! I want in on that action!" Hanabi shouted to Boruto as she followed after him. They were ninja, even sharks were their prey when they wanted to go after one. An elite Genin, not a real rank but everyone called Boruto that, and an elite ninja from the Hyuga clan could hunt sharks in the water with ease. The fact they could kill the shark by sending chakra into it's brain and destroying it just made it that easier for them.

"Dad, can I go?" Himawari asked, and the girls in the group in front of them froze.

Old man... Dad? Just how old was the guy in front of them if he had children that looked to be about 12 years old, though Himawariu was only 10.

"Why don't you build a sand castle, or big a really deep hole... we might need the hole." Naruto said with a glance at the obvious pervert coming towards the ground.

"Rias-buchou! Everything is... who are you guys?" The boy asked, but it was obvious that he was talking to the red haired girl, apparently named Rias.

"Good work Issei, Issei... this is Naruto Uzumaki and his daughter Himawari Uzumaki, and those two swimming in the ocean are Boruto Uzumaki and Hanabi Hyuga... and that woman is Hinata Uzumaki." Rias said as she gave their names for them, but she seemed a little concerned about their very presense on the beach... and the big one filled her with a very deeply rooted fear, like she was standing in front of a god.

"Oh... uh... I'm Issei Hyoudou, nice to meet you Uzumaki-san, Himawari-chan!" Issei said with a bow, showing he had manners... to some degree. He also seemed nervous when looking at the mountain in front of him.

"Hello Issei-kun, you are very polite." Hinata said with a light, motherly smile on her face, completely missing the fact that Issei's eyes were drawn to the large breasts on her chest. Himawari did not miss it, and she gave Issei a glare.

"You're the worst 'tebera." Himawari said to him, and he looked broken hearing such a cute girl say that to him. The white haired girl looked at Himawari with a susprised glance, surprised she was say that, but the light... ever so light smile showed she was not against it.

"Aaah, how cute, a verbal tic. I'm Akeno Himejima, but you can call me Big Sis." Akeno said with a wide smile on her face.

"He-hello, I'm Asia Argento." The blond girl said, still rather frightened of Naruto's intimidating stature. He had nearly a foot and a half on her, to the point she didn't even come up to his chest. The blond haired boy came running over, before he looked up in surprise when he saw the family that were standing there.

"Koneko Toujou." The white haired girl, Koneko, introduced herself to the family, but she seemed the most happy to meet somebody who... she looked at Himawari's chest, before she mentally compared their heights. She was a full cup size, or maybe two cup sizes, smaller than the younger girl. Her eyebrow twitched, before she looked at the mother of the younger girl, and saw huge breasts on her that retained a youthful perkiness and firmness that surprised even those of her friends.

Genetics.

What Koneko didn't know, was that Naruto's mother Kushina had been hailed as THE most beautiful kuniochi of the hidden leaf village. Well known for her amazing beauty, and flaming temper. Those of the Uzumaki and Hyuga clans were known for their beauty and youthful appearances, as well as their well developed bodies.

"I'm Yuuto Kiba." The blond boy said as he introduced himself politely, while Himawari looked at his speedo, before she looked away with a grossed out look on her face. She didn't want to, or need to see that image ever again. Yuuto seemed a little amused by her reaction, while Hinata gave him a light polite bow.

"Nice to mee you all, I am Hinata Uzumaki. This is my husband Naruto Uzumaki, our daughter Himawari Uzumaki, and our son is in the ocean right now, but he is Boruto Uzumaki. My sister is Hanabi Uzumaki. I hope we aren't disturbing you all." Hinata said to the group, being the ever polite woman that she was.

"Oh... there is no problem, but this area is suppose to be... private. How did you all get here?" Rias asked, because she was sure she had placed a spell around the place that would manipulate the memories of those that weren't supernatural and make them 'remember' that they had to do something and go do it. Koneko wasn't reacting to them, so they weren't Devils, Angels, Yokai, or Fallen Angels... if she wasn't reacting them they were completely human.

"We used ninja magic and teleported here from an entirely different dimension." Naruto commented dryly, telling the completely truth, knowing that they wouldn't believe it. He knew these people weren't human, so no point pretending to be from here either... and like he said, he doubted that they would believe him.

"How did you all use that red circle?" Hinata asked, letting them know that she was aware of how they had gotten there... and surprising everyone by their lack of surprise at the teleportation circle.

"Are you all human?" Akeno asked, and she thought nobody could notice, but few sparks started to come off the tips of her fingers. Naruto looked down at her for a moment, before his whisker marks started to thicken and his eyes turned blood red.

" _Calm down girl._ " Naruto told her, and she took a step back in wide eyes fear at the drastic change in personality. She was completley subdued by the man in front of her, who have off the aura of somebody of great power. She wasn't the only one to back away, everyone backed away from him other than his family. They got defensive instantly, with the blond boy summoning a sword out of a red circle. He held it in front of him, like it was going to make a different.

"Boosted Gear!" Issei called out as his left arm covered itself in red scales with a green gem on the top of his hand. He moved in front of Rias, protective over her, while Naruto's eyes turned back to normal.

"Calm down, I don't want to hurt you, but if any of you attack I will hurt you." Naruto told them truthfully. Akeno started it by showing hostile intent first, preparing herself for a battle. Naruto flared his chakra for a moment, and he gave them all a glare to reinforced the point. He squashed their intent to battle with that one glare, and they looked away from him for a moment.

"Wait... Naruto Uzumaki, aren't you the author of that new book series?" Rias asked in surprise when she finally remember something. Her friend had told her about book that was quickly growing in popularity, with the author being named Naruto Uzumaki. It was about a ninja from another dimension and his struggles, and he fit the description of the man in front of her. She had a copy of the book, suggested to her by a few people who believed that the story had a lot of good story telling.

"Yeah, story of my life. Now, are you all going to get out of defensive positions? This is a large beach and-" Naruto started, before Boruto and Hanabi came out of the water pulling a large shark behind them. Naruto looked behind him, surprised that they actually found one... and that it was still alive, but quickly dying.

"Hey old man, we got one! Make a fire, we are having a sharkfin ramen tonight 'tebasa!" Boruto shouted out, and Naruto licked his lips. That sounded great right about now, very great.

"Hey, nothing says sorry like having a meal together. You kids want to join us?" Naruto asked the group as he kicked the shark in the head, and a loud crack was heard, with the shark no longer moving... dead. Issei gulped at the display of force, realizing that he wouldn't have won the fight between them if it came to it.

"Uzumaki-san... is it alright if I call you Naruto? I assure you, we are not children." Rias told him, and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, have you been through war and fought against immortal zombie ninjas with superpowers that could regenerate from nothing, godlike men with the power to wipe out the world, and a goddess who could create dimensions and destroy them at a whim? Have you saved the entire world multiple times, or do you pay bills?" Naruto asked them with a raised eyebrow.

"Well... no." Rias admitted as she looked away from Naruto, she remembered reading about those events in the book.

"Well then, to me, you are children. Now, do you want to join us for lunch, or not? We can all have fun, ignore each other, or fight... and you really don't want to fight." Naruto told them, but he had an amused tone to his voice.

"Naruto, I'm sure they would much rather enjoy spending their time together. They came here together." Hinata said, and Naruto nodded to her. She was a very understanding person, so she would often be the peacekeeper when Naruto had a bit if a temper going.

"This place... is a Heaven of boobs." Issei said, and Naruto grabbed his face and lifted him up into the air with a hard look on his face. Naruto brought Issei face to face with him, while Rias sighed. She realized that this would happen one day, the boy was an unredeemable pervert in every single way. There was always going to be a day that he got himself into trouble with the wrong person.

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about my family... right?" Naruto asked while squeezing Issei's face.

"I'm very sorry about him... Issei can't control his lust very well." Yuuto said as he tried to placate Naruto, who wasn't having any of it. Naruto started to drag Issei away with a dark look on his face, and he glanced at Rias and her group.

"I'm going to have words with him, and as long as he doesn't do anything to deserve pain... I will not hurt him, but you do not ogle another man's wife and daughter." Naruto said as he walked a respectable distance away from the combined group. Naruto dropped Issei on the ground, before he bent down to his level.

'I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die! I'm dead!' Issei thought as he looked at the anger of a pissed of father and husband.

"You see those attractive young ladies, my Wife, Sister-in-law, and Daughter. Let me tell you something, I went to the moon and fought a battle with my planet at stake for her. I fought a man that could cut planets in half for her. She is the love of my life, she is my wife, she is my other half. I don't hate perverts, my Godfather, a man I love very much, was a Super Pervert... but he had a code of honor. You do not go after a married woman... understand?" Naruto asked with his grin stretching to dangerous levels, and his fangs extending with his whisker marks doing the same thing.

"I-I understand." Issei said with a scared tone.

"Now... you see that little girl... my daughter. She is my little girl, my precious gift from Heaven. Like my wife, she is also my life. I would go to hell and back, carrying the world on my back while dying of thirst for her... and with a smile on my face. If I catch you touching her, I am going to rip your arms off... then I am going to rip your left eye out." Naruto said as he moved his hands to his shoulders, before he poked Issei right next to his eye, and Issei was shaking.

This was not the average man, Issei had never dealt with anyone like Naruto before... his only experience was with Raynare.

'Shit, shit, shit!' Issei thought with wide eyes.

"Not just that, but while you have one eye left, I am going to rip off your balls, with my bare hands... and slooooowly. Then, I am going to replace them. I can do it too, I have the ability to reconnect and regrow people's organs... it would be a simple matter for me to... pluck... bye bye eyeballs and balls... and then you will be seeing with one eye out of your head, and another out of your balls... and every time you sneeze cum will shoot from your nose." Naruto said to Issei, who was growing more and more frightened.

A pissed off father was scary, even more so when you were ogling his young daughter.

"I am so sorry, it will never happen again." Issei promised Naruto, and he nodded.

"Yes, you can bet your virgin dick that it won't happen. You see, I undestand you very much. I'm a pervert, I trained under 2 perverts. I was once a teenage, hormonal boy... but you wanna know something. I had girls from all over the world travelling thousands upon thousands of miles just to meet me... but none of compare to my Hinata... and little Himawari, she is my child with Hinata. I understand the male fascination with breasts and their bodies, but repeat after me... Naruto Uzumaki's Wife and Children are off limits." Naruto told Issei with a very forceful tone to his voice, and Issei gulped deeply and nodded his head.

"Naruto Uzumaki's wife and children are off limits." Issei repeated like his life depended on it.

"Now you see, love is something special. When you love somebody, you would go to hell and back for them. You would face any challenge, and raise above any mountain for them or die trying... if you can't say you would do that for them... then you have no right to say you love them." Naruto lectured Issei in a bit of a softer tone than before, and the large group was trying to hear what Naruto was telling Issei. Hinata and Hanabi were able to see and read his lips, and Hinata was blushing in a happy way.

Naruto was getting some tonight.

"Why are you telling me this?" Issei asked Naruto, who looked at him with serious eyes.

"Tell me kid, what is your goal in life?" Naruto asked him seriously.

"I want to become a Harem King, and get my own Harem of girls with great tits!" Issei shouted out, and even a short distance away Rias looked humiliated that Issei had such a dream. Akeno was laughing a little, while Koneko looked disgusted.

"What about the feelings of the women?" Naruto asked Issei with a raised eyebrow, and the boy thought about it for a moment.

"I'll just love them all equally, and make sure none of them feel neglected." Issei said to Naruto, and the man looked at the boy with a furrowed brow.

"So how are you going to get these women?" Naruto asked the boy, and Issei went silent. Not knowing how to respond, all he knew that Devils who become Kings would get their own Peerages... but how would get actually get his peerage?

"I... don't know." Issei said after a moment.

"Are you going to force girls who don't want to share, to share? Can you handle watching a girl leave you, because she can't stand not having you to herself?" Naruto asked the boy with a serious look on his face. Issei winced, the very thought of that was almost heart breaking to him. He didn't believe he could bare it if somebody he liked left him for somebody else. He would go insane if that happened.

"No... but... no." Issei said, he was going to make an excuse but he figured he couldn't do that.

"Figure it out, because your dream relies not on yourself, but girls who love you. I am not saying I have anything against the harem itself, but if you can't except a girl leaving you because she isn't willing to just be a 'member of your harem' then don't even try and have one. Their feelings are more important than yours." Naruto told Issei, the more he talked to Issei the deeper he could look into the boy's heart... and the boy was a good boy, but his perversion was making it extremely hard for the boy to realize that his dream wasn't complete. It wasn't enough, it was like a short term goal.

When he got a harem... then what? Increase his harem, have an ever increasing harem with the girls getting more and more unhappy with each girl that got 'added' to the group.

The boy truly loved breasts, he loved them to a fault actually.

Anyone that compared Issei to Jiraiya was wrong, and Naruto would punch them in the face. Jiraiya was a pervert, a super pervert, yes... but he was so much more than that. He was a visionary, he was a loving person, and a caring godfather. He was a teacher, and a peace lover. He strived for world peace, and ending the need for hatred. He was somebody that was important to his village and his friends, a person that could smile in the face of death if he was dying for those he loved. He could kill his students, and he was capable of killing the woman he loved if he saw them turning down into a dark path that they couldn't recover from. He was supportive, and he put other people above himself. Yes, he was a pervert, but that was only a small part of who he was.

Issei was silent when he got back to the group, and Hinata leaned close to Naruto.

"What was up with that?" Hinata asked Naruto, and he leaned towards her.

"The boy has been going on about boobs, I figured he needed some help. Figuring him out wasn't hard." Naruto said to her, before he turned to the group again and smiled. "Now, lets all be friends and let bygones be bygones." Naruto called out with a grin on his face.

"Wait... isn't there an Uzumaki Dojo opening up in the shopping district?" Akeno asked, since she had passed by an 'opening soon' sign in a shop before.

"Naruto/Dad/Old Man?" Hinata, Himawari, and Boruto asked in confusion.

"What, I was a Hand to Hand combat teacher for the Academy for awhile... why are you surprised Hinata? You already knew about that, before the Toneri-incident I was teaching in my spare time." Naruto admitted to her, because he wanted to open up a dojo for a few years. He would have his children get involved, and his wife, and have fun doing a family thing together.

"You teach hand to hand?" Rias asked with some surprise, and Naruto nodded.

"Yes, you wanna have a sparring match?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not me personally, are you good at hand to hand... what is your level?" Rias asked, and Naruto swung his hand as a storm of wind surrounded him, created purely by the shockwave of his arm. They were blown off their feet and into the sound, the winds strong enough to block even weapons... the same shockwave that he had used to deflect the weapons from the Shin clones when they attacked him. Naruto vanished in the blink of an eye and caught his kids, while Hinata caught herself and landed on her feet.

"I am strong enough to protect anything I love, and that is all that matters. Is there something you wanted?" Naruto asked Rias as she picked herself up off the ground, the same with the rest of her peerage.

"Please... I would like you to spar with my peerage." Rias suggested to him, and Naruto thought about it for a moment. Naruto finished thinking about it when he looked and saw that Boruto and Himawari seemed excited for the chance to see him fight, the same thing with Hanabi.

"Sure." Naruto answered her.

There was nothing to lose, and who knows, it might be fun.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **-Fourth Databook- Page 321**_  
 _ **Sage Art: Storm Release Light Fang - "A ninjutsu used by those who gained the six paths power, they emit a beam of light to bisect the enemy. Like a sharp and pointed fang, it cuts all things with the Speed of Light, making it impossible for the enemy to evade even one swing." - Written by Kishimoto. Confirmed as Fact by Kishimoto.**_  
 _ **Naruto, Chapter 674, dodged an attack that moves at the Speed of Light, from a distance of 5 feet away, point blank range.**_  
 _ **Light Speed: 670,616,629 MPH - 11,176,943.8 MPM - 186,282.397 MPS**_  
 _ **Naruto dodged an attack that moves at the Speed of Light, at point blank range, meaning he can easily react to, reach, and surpass the speed of light.**_


	4. Chapter 4 Sparring

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Hmmmm, looks like the boy has something special about him.' Naruto thought when he eyed the Boosted Gear on Issei's arm. The spar was about to start, Naruto vs. Rias' entire peerage as per his request... he knew they weren't going to win. There was no arrogance in it, at his strongest form he could easily dodge the Sage Art: Storm Release Light Fang cast at point blank range. Madara's attack that travelled at the speed of light itself, he was a master at combat and had saved the world many times over... at least 3 times. He had fought in war, and his powers were unrivalled. His chakra was ever growing, and he had a vast army at his disposal the second he wanted to call upon it.

He could grant himself unlimited strength with but a technique, and his battle experience and abilities were in a league of their own.

He could subdue an army of clones with Magnekyo Sharingan with but a glance and a few threatening words.

He had experience defeating enemies that could easily cut planets in half in ease with a single attack, and was able to withstand being hit point blank by that very attack and block it with a single hand moments later. He could last days upon days of fighting without food, water, or rest. He could even do it while being assaulted with injury upon injury, which healed in only moments after he got the injury. His chakra recovery rate was outstanding, only taking a short amount of time for his body to recover any lost of stolen chakra.

These children were not a match for him, not in the slightest.

"Kick their ass old man!" Boruto called out with a large shit eating grin on his face. Hinata was just sitting with a small smile behind him, while Himawari built a new sandcastle with Hanabi. Everyone knew how the fight was going to end. They didn't doubt for a second that Naruto was going to win without having to so much as move from his spot if he didn't want to.

'I would be surprised that Hinata is okay with Boruto cursing... but then again... Naruto was no better.' Hanabi thought as she made the sand wet with some water, helping Himawari build it up into a wall.

"I plan to... come at me whenever you wish, and come at me with the intent to murder me, or you won't so much as pose a challenge." Naruto lectured the group in front of him, while Rias stood at the side lines to study Naruto and see how her peerage would fare against him. Her fightest member moved first, and Naruto watched Yuuto move in slow motion as he created a flaming sword out of nothing and rushed towards Naruto with it pulled back. The boy had a darker look on his face than before, like he was taking Naruto's advice to heart.

"Raaah!" Yuuto shouted, and while to some he appeared in front of Naruto in a second, to Naruto it took him awhile to get there. His flame covered sword ended up being caught mid swing as Naruto held the fire blade with his fingers, not even so much as bothered by the flames on it. Naruto gripped the blade, and cracks formed on it, before it shattered into pieces.

Lightning came at Naruto, but he waved his arm and surrounded himself with a shockwave of wind to negate the lightning.

Yuuto already had a sword, and this one was made of ice... most likely having the power to freeze things. He spun around, and he didn't see it, but Naruto's steam started to gain a layer of steam about it. The second Yuuto's blade touched Naruto, the entire thing evaporated in an instant, surprising the boy. Just because they had no chance to win, didn't mean that he wouldn't be taking them seriously.

It was Yuuto's bad luck that Naruto was immune to attacks that involved Fire, Ice, or Water by the largest degree.

"Boost!" A voice on Issei's arm called out, and Naruto raised an eyebrow at that call. That was a strange ability, but even in his distracted state he snapped the next blade Yuuto sent at him in half before it could be used to cut him. The small one, Koneko, came at him from above with a straight punch aimed at his head. He glanced up at her for a second, before he grabbed her wrist and used her as a battering ram while smashing her body into Yuuto and sending the two of them flying into the sand.

"Ara Ara Ufufufu, it looks like somebody is stronger than he looks." Akeno said as she flew in the sky above them. She was a long distance, ability spamming fighter it would seem. It was her that created the lightning that was sent at him earlier. Of course, he had seen her fingers crackling with power earlier. It was easy to guess what her ability was, but she didn't seem to be limited to using a single element. Water started to form at her hand, while Koneko and Yuuto collected themselves and got straightened out.

Yuuto created a sword with a hole at the top of it, and Naruto raised an eyebrow at the strange design on it. He surged forward, and Akeno unleashed a torrent of water at him. His options, to his opponents, seemed to be either destroy the sword and get hit by the water, or stop the water and get hit by the sword. They were making attacks from two seperate directions, Akeno had figured that lightning was useless against Naruto, so she switched to another element.

A useless element, steam came off of Naruto's skin and the water evaporated when it came in contact with him.

'Not just ice, but water too! That steam is super heated to such high levels that it can instantly evaporate water and ice!' Yuuto thought as Naruto used his freshly enhanced strength to shatter his sword with a flick of his finger. The shockwave sent Yuuto back, but before he could go flying Koneko went behind him and pushed against his back, levelling him out.

"Boost!" Issei's gauntlet called out again, and Naruto could feel the energy inside of Issei double. Naruto raised an eyebrow, it had been 10 seconds since the last 'Boost' and his energy had doubled last time as well. It would look like the ability of the gauntless was to double Issei's power every 10 seconds... sadly, that kind of ability wasn't without a major drawback. Naruto didn't know what that drawback was yet, but he had little doubt that it would become apparent to him.

Even as he broke another of Yuuto's swords and grabbed Koneko's head, before pushing her to the ground and sending her pushing through the sand.

'Lightning and Water won't work... so Fire!' Akeno thought with a slight frown on her face as she sent a stream of flames towards him. Naruto, being the Son Goku, Matatabi, Kokuo, and Kurama Jinchuriki was able to withstand flames of this level even in his base form. He had been able to take Fireball and Dragon Flame jutsus against his bare flesh even as a kid. Ninja naturally had a higher elemental resistance, elements that would kill a normal person took a LOT more to hurt them.

Flames of this level would not even hurt him.

He just looked up at Akeno with a slight smile on his face, getting on her nerves more than a little. She stopped the flames and bit her lip, Water, Fire, and Lightning were all useless against the opponent in front of her. She didn't have anything left in her arsenal, she might be really strong and fast, but she was a Wizard type. She fought long distance, using Magic, as her prefered form of combat. She had solely trained herself in Magic, she wasn't a martial artist, so her speed, strength, and durability wasn't suited for this kind of battle against a person with more speed, power, and durability than her.

"Boost!" Issei's gauntless called out again, and like Naruto suspected, Issei's power doubled from it. With the first two boosts, Issei was over 8 times stronger than he was at the start of the battle, and with the next one he would be 16 times stronger... but it would seem that all that energy was being stored in the gauntlet. Unless Issei could release that energy, or transfer it to his attacks, it didn't mean as much... and he was visibly a little more tired than before.

His stamina, the more he used that Boost ability, the more drained his stamina became.

'This guy has no weaknesses in his guard, he is aware of what all of us are doing at all times.' Koneko thought as she started to run around Naruto, keeping a distance of 12 feet at all times. She was the slowest of the group, second slowest right in front of Issei... third slowest, with Asia and Issei being behind her, though Issei would become faster if he released the energy inside of him.

Asia wasn't even trying to fight, which got a raised eyebrow from Naruto.

Yuuto created another sword, two swords, and then a third sword that he held in his mouth. All the same basic design about them, Naruto was impressed that he had such a steady stance with them. The boy was well trained, he would give him that. Naruto pointed his hand at Yuuto while Akeno charged up a much larger volume of lightning than before, if that level of lightning didn't work she would just make more of it, and make it more potent than before.

The swords that Yuuto had on him flew out of his grasp towards Naruto, who let two of them pass him and fly towards Koneko. When Akeno unleashed a bolt of lightning at him, Naruto magnetized the sword in his hand, before he threw it at the sand. Akeno's lightning changed direction without her say-so, and it struck the heavily magnetized sword.

"There, now lightning is useless." Naruto told her with a bored tone. The only elements that could really affect him, or rather that he lacked a perfect defense against, was Earth and Wind. Even then, he could crush Earth, and he was the strongest Wind user in his world. While he didn't have a real defense against Wind, there was no way that somebody was going to beat him at using it, thus meaning the only real element that stood a chance at injuring him was Earth.

"Boost!" Issei's gauntlet called out, and Naruto let him gather up his energy without bothering to go after the boy.

Instead, the boy would come to Naruto.

"Come here." Naruto said as he pointed his hand at Issei, and between the magnetic forces at work and the metal scale arm that Issei had. The boy was forced off his feet and pulled towards Naruto, Issei was dragged by his arm, preventing him from attacking when Naruto caught his gauntlet fist.

"... Mercy?" Issei asked hopefully.

"That isn't the face of mercy!" Boruto called out, knowing that Naruto's bored face was not a good one for his opponents. Naruto magnetized Issei's arm, and the swords in the area started to fly towards Issei at a high speed. Thankfully, they only knocked him off his feet by coming in contact with only his metal arm.

Yuuto made another sword, but it only went flying towards Issei.

"Akeno, you can't use Lightning without hurting Issei... and Yuuto, you can't create anymore swords made of metal without risking injuring your comrade... what are you going to do?" Naruto asked them all with a raised eyebrow. Because of the Magnet Release, metal based attacks were useless against him... just like how sand based attacks were also useless against him... and acid based attacks... and a lot of attacks actually.

"That is dirty." Yuuto said to Naruto with a look of anger, his only swords that didn't need metal was a sword made of flames and a sword made of ice. His other swords were metal, though they had special abilities, and thus would be attracted to Issei.

"I got it!" Issei said as he made the gauntlet disappear, and the swords dropped to the ground. Ending the magnetized state his arm was in, and Naruto nodded. Issei had a pretty good idea... but he had undone all of the Boosting that he had been doing, bringing his power back down to what it had been. His stamina was still depleted though, even when he resummoned the Boosted Gear.

"Good job Issei." Rias called out from the side lines, a little proud of his idea... but still seeing the faults in it as well.

One fault... Naruto pointed his hand at Issei again, and he was yanked towards Naruto with his gauntlet landing in his hand. Naruto magnetized it again, before he threw Issei aside.

"It was a good idea, but you see... your Boosted Gear is a crutch. 1000 x 0 is still 0 you know." Naruto reminded Issei of a fact. If Issei had no skill without the Boosted Gear, then anyone that could negate it or turn it into a weakness would instantly be able to defeat him. Naruto was a man of many skills, taking one away from him left him with a dozen more he could use. If he lost them all, he was a master at Taijutsu with extreme speed and power.

Issei was forced to put away the gauntlet on his arm, returning it to normal.

'If Issei summons the Boosted Gear, then Naruto will magnetize it and make Issei the target for Akeno and Yuuto's ability... severely cutting down their battle power. Akeno's only hope to land a hit is Lightning, and Yuuto can't win without his blades... Koneko is the only one not hampered by that ability.' Rias thought with a gulp. Somebody that could negate the abilities of pretty much her entire peerage. Issei couldn't risk having his Boosted Gear magnetized over and over again, because it would make him the weakness of the group.

Koneko was standing behind Naruto, waiting for the moment to try and get at him. She was playing the waiting game at the moment.

'No... it isn't just Issei... I can't use metal swords against him period. Any metal sword can be taken from me, and those swords can be used to rob Akeno of her ability to strike him with lightning.' Yuuto thought with a grimance. Issei having his Sacred Gear out or not, he still couldn't use metal swords against Naruto. The man had a way around them, making them useless against him unless you caught him by surprise. Flames were already shown to be about as useful as throwing sand at him, and Ice or Water had zero affect.

'This isn't good, he has something that counters all of our abilities.' Even Akeno was thinking as she floated down to ground level. She had no more tactical advantage to being in the air, it was only slowly draining her of her physical stamina.

'This is a Checkmate.' Rias thought with some disappointment. Her peerage lost, there was no way that they would be able to win this one. The only person that had skills that weren't being negated was Koneko, and she was a pure hand to hand combat user. She wasn't fast, but she was strong and durable. She had shorter reach though, and by the time she got to him she would be been knocked away with ease.

This was like an embarassing game of chess, all of her pieces were being held back by a single king that had yet to take a step in any direction. Heck, Asia wasn't even a fighter, she was the healer of the group, so she couldn't be counted on for this.

Rias formed a ball of black flame-like energy in her hands, before she shot a surprise attack at Naruto to see if it would make any different. The ability of her family, the Power of Destruction.

The Power of Destruction was an ability linked to her genetics, one that granted her with _explosive destructive power_. Not the power to destroy anything, that was something that her brother and his massive amounts of power was normally able to do. She just had a large amount of destructive ability, but anyone stronger than he would be able to block or stop the attack. It wasn't a perfect one-hit ability, and she knew it, but it was the only chance that she could think of at the moment.

Naruto didn't even look at it, Naruto twitched his finger and a wall of sand popped up. The attack exploded when it came in contact with the sand, showing that it had weakened the sand defense, but not penetrated it.

'Chakra enhanced sand, able to deflect even the Amaterasu, a flame that burns through pretty much anything. Those looked like black flames, but these... no that wasn't a flame, it was a pretty powerful energy attack... anyway, it seems the Shukaku Jinchuriki ability is a very strong defense.' Naruto thought with a small smile on his face. He never once said that Rias wasn't allowed to join in on the fight after all.

Koneko finally made her move and began to rush towards Naruto, but when she got to him he mule kicked her in the face and sent her flying, her nose bleeding by the time she landed in the sand.

"Koneko-chan, I got you!" Asia called out as she ran over to the girl and her hands glowed green, before she healed the injuries of the younger woman. Naruto raised an eyebrow, he was right, that girl wasn't a fighter, she was the group medic.

"This is starting to get boring." Boruto said with his tone growing more and more dull. He had thought that these people would have more than one or two abilities each. They weren't even abilities that could be used more ways than one. Issei increased his own power, Yuuto summoned swords, Akeno shot various elements but she did them in a straight line, and Koneko was a martial artist... kind of. That Asia girl was a strict healer, and even the leader of the group seemed to be a one trick pony.

"Boruto, that is rude, I am sure they are trying their hardest." Hinata said with a motherly tone. She didn't encourage it when people looked down on others, what Naruto was doing now wasn't looking down... it was teaching a lesson and knowing his own strength well enough to know who could and could not challenge him. These children, when you were 31 years old and your opponents ranged between 15 and 17 years old, they were considered children by even her standards... anyway, all of the odds were stacked in Naruto's favor, and while he was the type to hold back, he was always serious when he fought.

Serious and going for kill were very different things.

"Is it over yet? Dad, come make a sand castle with Aunt Hanabi and me!" Himawari called out to her father, while Naruto thought about it for a moment.

"Sorry sweetie, Daddy has to win first. Then I can play with you." Naruto said with a bright smile on his face.

"Aaaaaah!" Issei yelled as he started to run towards Naruto. Naruto was slightly surprised the boy had the guts to try and fight him without the Boosted Gear... but the end result was Naruto grabbing the boy's face and keeping him at a distance. It was almost comical, Issei throwing punches and Naruto just using his face to hold him at arm's length distance. Issei landed a few more seconds of wildly throwing punches and kicks, before he began to wore himself out.

"What was that suppose to do?" Naruto asked Issei, who grinned.

"Surprise attack." Issei said as Yuuto appeared behind Naruto with a sword, and Akeno was already shooting lightning at him. Naruto simply reached back and touched the sword, before the lightning changed direction and flew towards Yuuto. The boy threw the sword at the sand in front of Naruto, and he saw that the lightning was coming at him again. Yuuto threw the sword in a way that Naruto was standing between the sword and the lightning.

Not good enough, like earlier, Naruto swing his arm and used the wind as his ally to reflect back the lightning so that it went around his body and struck the sword.

"Good job, you attempted to use my abilities against me... but it doesn't work so well. You see, earlier I could have either completely negated the Lightning with Wind or ended the sword's magnetization. I could have brought the sword to him and threw it at the lightning... your plan completely relied on me being surprised and not reacting in time, or not noticing your plan." Naruto explained to them where they went wrong. He let go of Issei and looked towards Rias, who was gripping one of her arms when she realized that winning was impossible.

Impossible, as in they didn't even have the slimmest of hopes.

He had abilities that cancelled out all of their abilities, or at the very least could force them to stop using what abilities they had.

"This really is checkmate... I surrender. You win." Rias admitted with grit teeth, like everyone, she hated to lose... and she was humiliated by this as well. Her peerage was defeated by one man, who didn't even seem to have to try hard to defeat them. It was a very... annoying experience to understand what it was like to lose.

"Okay then, Daddy's coming Himawari." Naruto said as he walked away from the battlefield and went right towards helping his daughter.

The outcome was to be expected.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **Power of Destruction: A type of Demonic Energy that grants the user explosive attack power to destroy things. A Devil with higher Demonic Energy will be able to use it more proficiently, such as in Sirzechs' case where he has mastered his Power of Destruction to the point that it can 'basically' eliminate anything.**_  
 _ **Note: The Power of Destruction has been SHOWN being blocked bare handed, and hitting opponents without destroying them. That 'Destroys at a Molecular Level' thing is a fanfic cliche.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Himawari the Byakugan Princess

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Turns out, Himawari actually DOES have the Byakugan, and can activate it at will, as well as see the Tenketsu, something only the stronger Byakugan can see.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Hmmm?' Naruto thought to himself as he watched his family playing in the water. He couldn't help picture something as missing, Naruto unsealed a camera from the scroll next to him, before he set it up so that a picture could be taken of them. Rias and her peerage were more concerned with playing on the bitch, while the shark Boruto and Hanabi caught was slow cooking over a fire with a Shadow Clone of Naruto turning it over constantly to get an even cooking out of it.

Naruto couldn't help but wonder why it felt like there was something missing from this family vacation.

...

Naruto palmed his face when he realized that there was a member of the family that wasn't having fun with everyone. There was somebody that, while he might be content, he wasn't actually getting the real experience from all of this.

'I know I shouldn't look... but those... are... like perfect.' Issei thought as he glanced at the bouncing breasts in the water. Hinata, knowing that if Naruto found out about the looks she was getting would kill Issei, decided not to inform him. After all, Issei was a teenage boy, and she remembered Naruto in his younger years, sending glances at breasts and peeking on women in the hotsprings... though he did that one when he was about 12 years old, and stopped by the time he was 16. Anyway, she didn't really care that much, she spent most of her life getting stared at, and she was a mature older woman for a reason.

'Hey Kurama, you want in on the family fun? I can let you out for awhile.' Naruto mentally offered his friend for life... literally. Inside of Naruto's very soul, a copy of himself sat on top of a large kitsune-like chakra being. The nine tailed fox, Kurama. A giant fox the size of a mountain with ease, and colored with bright orange fur. The fox had nine long tails, each the length of a mountain, and he had a humanoid torso and humanoid arms, each with human shaped hands. He had black lips and black rings around red eyes, and on top of his head were long rabbit ears. He was extremely large, with Naruto's full height only being the size of his slit pupil.

After he had been placed back together again, he had regained his full size instead of his reduced size.

Thankfully, by splitting his chakra into two Naruto was able to safely release Kurama from inside of him and give him a breath of fresh air. Kurama just didn't go for the idea very often.

"Hey, Naruto, can we have a rematch... I think I was able to come up with a strategy and I want to see it play out." Rias asked Naruto with a look on her face that showed she wasn't going to take no for an answer. Not that she could force him to do it or anything, but she at least wanted to see her peerage land one hit on him. They hadn't veen able to do it before, so they wanted to do it now... everyone wanted a rematch.

Even Issei, the guy that would rather perv than fight wanted to fight Naruto again... mostly because he wanted to see if fighting Naruto would answer some of his questions... but still.

"Sure, just let me out after you are done wiping the floor with them." Kurama commented in a deep, menacing voice that struck fear in the hearts of mortals. Naruto of course, was not affected by it in the slightest.

"No." Naruto told Rias as he stood up, before he looked at his children. "Himawari, come over here why don't you!" Naruto called out to his daughter. Himawari looked surprised for a moment, before she was hit in the side of the head with a beach ball. She ignored it though and started to go over to her father with her face filled with curiousity.

"What are you doing?" Kurama and Rias unknowing asked Naruto at the same time, from both within him and outside of him. Only Kurama laughed at it though, finding it funny when he realized what Naruto was going to do.

Naruto, haven't not seen Himawari use _that_ in a few years wanted to test out to see how strong Himawari had grown.

Now he had a chance, because like Boruto, Naruto's daughter was also a prodigy of great skill, and both the Hyuga and Uzumaki blood flowed strongely through her, just like with Boruto. Boruto had become an official ninja though, while the ninja life never truly appealed to the youngest Uzumaki child.

"Yes Dad?" Himawari asked curiously, and Naruto looked at Rias.

"I'll fight you again, if your peerage can defeat Himawari. If you can't, then I will not defeat you again." Naruto said, and Rias caught the taunt. He didn't say fight, he said defeat. He was saying that even if they defeated his daughter, they were not going to defeat him. It was a sad fact of the matter, but it still stung her pride all the same.

"What!?" Was the shocked response of MANY people in the area.

Naruto was sending a 10 year old girl to fight against a group of people 5 to 7 years older than she was, people who were literal devils with supernatural powers. He was letting a group of people gang up on his daughter, and he was doing it without so much as a care for his daughter's safety in the matter.

Boruto paled though, while Hinata sighed and wondered how badly Himawari would hurt the kids.

"Okay Dad." Himawari said, and like a transformation her eyes turned pure white with even her pupils changing to a shade of white. The veins around her eyes bulged, and the smile on her face turned into a serious look. She didn't often use her Kekkei Genkai for things like she asked her mother to do, she wasn't able to use it to that extent either... but the Byakugan in her eyes was strong. She could even see the tenketsu, something only the strongest of Byakugan was capable of seeing. Yes, not all Byakugan were able to see them, but she had one of such strength that she could see them, even when she first activated her eyes... the time Boruto accidently ripped the head off her stuffed panda.

Boruto was pale for a reason, Himawari was freaking scary when she used the Byakugan. It was like her personality went through a drastic change.

"I can't in good conscious have my peerage fight a child." Rias said to Naruto, with Naruto looking at Himawari for a moment.

"Doesn't matter, your peerage will still lose. Himawari is the heir to two of the strongest bloodlines in the village we come from. My Uzumaki blood and my wife's Hyuga eyes... the Byakugan." Naruto told Rias with a slight grin on his face.

The Gentle Fist was one of the strongest taijutsu styles for a reason, by injecting chakra into the enemies body they could attack the organs directly. A poke to the heart was all it took for most enemies to be finished off, and with the Byakugan there was no real chance of sneaking up on a Hyuga besides using underground tactics or striking the one weak spot in it's vision. Not to mention it gave them enhanced eyesight and let them, sort of, predict where an opponent would strike next. It didn't slow down enemy movements, but it was strong enough to let them see the smaller movements on the body.

Himawari and Boruto both could use this style of fighting, though Boruto lacked the Byakugan to Naruto's knowledge... he might be wrong.

Yet still, despite being a natural at the art of the Gentle Fist, her knowledge of it was mostly by instinct, she wanted to learn Taijutsu style.

He was so proud.

"Come at me, I will defeat you all." Himawari spoke coldly, her personality changing with the activating of her special eyes. She pointed a single finger at Rias, with the girl taking a step back in shock for a moment. The girl in front of her was NOT the sweetheart that she had been seeing playing with her family, she was a cold blooded fighter who wanted nothing more than to lay her out flat on her ass.

"I like this side of her, she really reminds of of a mad Naruto." Hanabi said with a light grin on her face. She came onto the beach so that she could see the ass kicking, part 2, take place. She was a master at the Gentle Fist as well, and she knew just what it could do to a human body... even if these people were super durable, she was pretty sure they would not handle having their organs attacks nearly as well as Naruto could.

"She got his mouth." Hinata said with a light smile of her own. Her son had a foul mouth, and sometimes her daughter had a foul mouth. Her husband had a foul mouth, but it didn't bother her in the slightest.

"You know Dad... I can fight them if you want." Boruto offered, anything to get Himawari to turn off the Byakugan. He HATED it when she used it, even more so when she decided she had a target that she wanted to beat up.

"This is amusing... you want to use them to see if Himawari is ready to learn the Rasengan." Kurama commented to Naruto from inside his soul. Naruto nodded his head, inside of his soul, to Kurama. It took a certain level of skill to handle the Rasengan, even Tsunade with her perfect chakra control was unable to even learn it. Just having amazing control meant nothing, you needed a tough body to handle the high end chakra, and the control to manage the power, as well as a stable mind to hold it all together.

This was a good way to see if she was ready for it or not.

"Lock... on." Himawari said as she noted the exact locations and positions of all of the enemies.

Himawari moved quickly as she ran like a shinobi. Ninja were fast, and deadly. By the time Issei could even form any kind of defense, Himawari was already on him with two fingers pushed into his stomach. She knocked him off his feet, and she sent a burst of powerful chakra into his organs. Issei coughed up blood and crashed into the ground, while Himawari turned on her foot and struck Yuuto in the same place and he suffered the same fate as Issei did.

The different, while Yuuto was still in the air she kicked off his stomach and jumped through the air and landed behind Akeno.

She struck Akeno with four fingers, two per hand, in the legs and Akeno fell to the ground without the ability to walk. The pressure points in her legs being pressed, robbong her of most of her movement. Himawari struck her in the arms next, and they fell numbly to her sides. Himawari ended it poke to the back of her neck, with Akeno falling forward unconscious that very second. Koneko moved towards Himawari with her fist pulled back.

She did not land a hit, even without looking at the opponent behind her, Himawari saw her coming and ducked underneath the punch.

Himawari spun around, before she used her fingers and struck Koneko with a great amount of force. Koneko spat out blood, before she crash landed in the sand on her back. Rook or not, her organs could not handle being attacks directly. Her skin and muscles were enhanced, but her organs were not.

The organs were not easy to train, if they could be trained at all.

Only people with freakish levels of pain tolerance, and willpower and could stand back up after having their internal organs pretty much turns into mulch. That, or those with amazing healing factors that could survive. Issei was only barely able to get back to his feet, before he coughed out more blood. The more he moved, the worse his internal injuries got.

The Gentle Fist was known as one of the strongest Taijutsu styles for a REASON.

Rias had her jaw on the ground, while Naruto rubbed his stomach in discomfort. He had felt the paralyzing fingers of Himawari before... kind of. He had gone into a state of shock actually, rather than physical injury, he had went into shock that his daughter accidently hit him, combined with the fact that she had activated her Byakugan. If he was serious, and not taken by surprise, Himawari would have never even gotten a hit on him... of course, Boruto got it worse than him.

"I'll have you all healed up soon!" Asia called out and Himawari went for her, but Naruto grabbed her arm. Her white eyes turned blue with black pupils again, and her veins around her eyes vanished.

"No more is needed Himawari." Naruto said to her, before he turned to a horrified Rias. "When she was younger, Himawari could use a one finger and throw Boruto hard enough to make him fly out of the living room and into the hallway before crashing into the wall." Naruto told Rias, leaving her to imagine how much stronger a ninja child was compared to even an adult devil if they could do that with a single finger.

Boruto was obviously the older of the two, and Naruto didn't seem to be lying.

"Okay Dad, can I go play with Boru... Aunt Hanabi." Himawari corrected herself when she saw Boruto hiding behind her mother. She could see he was reliving past experiences.

'Himawari is strong and dangerous when she fights. She is like a different person, and she has no mercy. She goes for swift knock outs and paralysis.' Boruto thought with a gulp. Himawari knew every single Tenketsu in the body, and what to do with it. He remembered the time that she aimed a shot at him, and their father accidently got hit with it. Naruto had been hit right in the sudden stop tenketsu, keeping him stunned for awhile... of course, Himawari had gotten a lucky shot and if Naruto was actually fighting her she wouldn't be able to get that... but still, she was scary.

She had inherited Naruto's quick temper and his quick to fight attitude when angry.

Himawari had the famous Uzumaki temper.

"Count yourself lucky." Naruto told Rias with a slight grin on his face.

"My peerage is hurt, I am not lucky." Rias told him with a frown on his face, and he gave her a slightly bigger grin.

"The Byakugan can see every pressure point, every muscle, every organ... it can see through clothes and see through flesh. She can see your bones, organs, muscles, tendons... everything in your body, hidden under illusion or not... she can see it. She can see on all sides, there are no surprise attacks. She is fast and strong... think of the good news... she avoided their vitals." Naruto said to Rias as he started to walk towards his family with an unreal grin of pride on his face.

Could he defeat his own daughter, with ease, if he wanted to? Of course, one lucky shot to a tenketsu, which were pretty much the same as pressure points for ninja, didn't make her stronger.

Boruto, in a straight up fight, could and would defeat Himawari... but he had an abnormal fear of angry Himawari, and battle Himawari.

Rias on the other hand, was left with a startling piece of information.

That 10 year old girl could have just killed her entire peerage swiftly and without mercy if she wanted to.

The Uzumaki family were NOT to be trifled with.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Read the one shot, and anyone that can read Japanese will know that Himawari didn't use power to stun Naruto, she used a Tenketsu and got a lucky shot. Naruto may had Godlike strength, but he still has Tenketsu, and it wasn't like his guard was up or anything. Does ANYONE really think she could get him again in a real fight?**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Kurama is Out Baby

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **If you have seen the Boruto movie you get to see Naruto being a master swordsman. His feet turn the ground into lava, creates mountains JUST by running, uproots mountain sized trees, and the earth quakes from his movements. You see Naruto getting crushed between two huge mountains, and shrugging it off like nothing.  
Spoiler Alert**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'I still can't move.' Akeno couldn't help but think, despite the internal damage to her body being fixed, her arms and legs refused to budge an inch in the way she wanted them. It would seem that she would have to wait for the effect to naturally wear off before she could do anything. That was why she was pretty much just laying on top of a towel, underneath the umbrella so that her face wasn't being shined on by the sun.

"Looks like a cinnamon roll, but can actually kill you." Yuuto said as he looked at Himawari from next to Akeno, with a frightful expression on his face. "Looks like he can kill you, but is actually a cinnamon roll." Yuuto said when he looked at Naruto. Naruto was actually the more intimidating person to look at, but just because he was intimidating didn't mean he was a cold blooded killer. He was NOT the type to just kill a person, his daughter on the other hand, while she looked like a sweet and innocent girl, had a deep cold blooded killer inside of her.

It was freaking scary... then again, from what he heard about Naruto from Issei it actually went like this.

Naruto - Looks like he can kill you, and can actually kill you.  
Hinata - Looks like a cinnamon roll, and is actually a cinnamon roll.  
Boruto - Looks like he can kill you, but is actually a cinnamon roll.  
Himawari - Looks like a cinnamon roll, but can actually kill you.

That was how the Uzumaki family was born, Hinata was where the cinnamon roll came from, while Naruto was where the killer came from. Each child gained a part of them, one got the killer inside, and the other got the killer outside. It was a scary contrast to see how Boruto was still avoiding Himawari, a reason perhaps why she tried to avoid using her abilities like that... and why her killer side was so powerful, it was simply always in a state of repression.

Everyone from Rias' group looked up in shock when a massive title wave started to head towards the beach.

They didn't have the time to escape before it came crashing down on top of them all. The water tossed them around wildly around the beach. Only those able to stand on top of water, the ninja family, were safe from the violent torrent of water that nearly crushed everyone to death. Most landed in awkward poses, and everyone that could get up, nearly fell back down to the ground in shock when they saw something standing in the water.

A giant... orange... semi-humaoid... fox with 9 tails.

A GIANT, as in easily taller than a mountain, fox standing on it's hind legs. It was so large, that it could crush them all to death just by stepping on them... and it most likely would barely notice them. This literal mountain of orange before them didn't even pay them any mind, the ninja literally just jumped on top of the head of the giant fox as it sat down on it's hind legs in the water... with another wave pushing the devils back. Naruto formed a clone next to him and gave it the camera, before he jumped on top of Kurama's head and turned around to face the camera.

With Hinata next to him, Boruto and Himawari in front of him, and Hanabi standing on his other side, everyone looking happy... even Kurama was smiling a little. The clone Naruto took a quick picture of the large family, with it's largest member present now.

"Now get off my head." Kurama said as he tilted his head, and most of the ninja went crashing into the water. Naruto stayed on easily enough though, being the Jinchuriki he could already tell what Kurama was going to do and had stuck himself onto the fox with his own chakra.

"Hahaha, you old bastard, nice to be out eh?" Naruto asked from a relaxed position on top of Kurama's head. He was the only one with unlimited access to the Jinchuriki only zone, Tailed Beasts didn't let just anyone ride on top of their head. Normally it was limited to JUST their Jinchuriki using them as a seat, normally while inside of the mindscape.

"So THESE are Devils eh? Ugly little creatures." Kurama commented as he picked up Rias and studied her for a moment. Every devil seemingly took offense to his statement... but it wasn't like they could do anything. The strongest person in the peerage, Akeno, could only destroy a gym sized building at the MOST after she had finished building up a large amount of her power. A building to Kurama, was pretty much the same thing as a fruit in comparison. Buildings fit inside of his hand, not something that people wanted to face.

Not Kurama, the being who could wipe out mountains with a tail swipe or roar, and split the heavens with his power.

"You think humans are ugly too... and other tailed beasts are ugly." Naruto commented dryly as he jumped onto Kurama's wrist and picked up Rias. She was a bit... very much in shock at being called both ugly, and being picked up like a little bug.

"Ha! You're pretty sexy, you ARE MY Jinchuriki after all. Of course, this extends to your children." Kurama said with a prideful smirk. He took direct part in Naruto gaining some of his foxy features that added to his ruggish looks. Of course he would take pride in Naruto's appearance, there was a reason that Kurama never once ragged on Naruto for his orange.

Giant orange fox, red colored mother, yellow colored father... Naruto was born into orange pretty much.

"Giant fox!" Issei shouted in shock as Naruto landed on the ground, completely unfazed by the fact that he was groping on of Rias' breasts as he placed her on the ground. He couldn't help how large her breasts were, and how carrying her the way he did ended up with a certain amount of slippage that caused the groping.

"Settle down, he is my friend." Naruto told the teens as a grin appeared on his face.

Technically, Kurama was his closest friend... in a literal sense.

"Can't live without me." Kurama reminded Naruto with a hinting tone to his voice. Sure, Naruto could release him like this, but Kurama would eventually have to return to inside of Naruto so that Naruto's lifeforce would remain stable and he could survive.

"Kurama-kun, how nice to see you again." Hinata greeted Kurama, much like an old friend as well. She remembered him from a few years back, when she met him on the moon in person for the first time.

She met a giant fox on the moon, she just realized how crazy her life was.

"Sheesh, you people look like you've seen a ghost." Boruto commented dryly, not seeing what the big deal was. He had seen Kurama before as well, in golden shroud form, but still a form of him. The form of him where Kurama and his father combined their might into a unified being that was in perfect sync.

If only Momoshiki didn't have the ability to absorb techniques, then Naruto wouldn't have had any trouble against him.

'I even used Six Paths Sage Mode against him, but I couldn't use any jutsu without risking him stealing them with those damn palm Rinnegan. That guy did NOT need to possess his own Truth-Seeking Balls.' Naruto thought with a thoughtful look on his face. He couldn't use Shadow Clones, Rasengan, ANY of his techniques of Momoshiki would just steal them and gain the ability to use them for himself. The man could even turn his own allies into fruit and combine with them, by eating them, and gaining all of their powers into himself.

The man... was a freak that had turned into a freaking god with his freakish power, even more so his physical power.

His retirement was well earned, after dealing with Momoshiki, and having Boruto land the finisher blow when he was stuck by paralyzing rods that kept him out of the final parts of the battle.

Fucking scientist, giving Momoshiki a power up that healed him AFTER he had already been defeated.

"Kurama!" Himawari called out with a smile on her face, waving at the giant family friend... even family member if he could be called as such.

"Now this would have been a fight, Dad vs Kurama!" Boruto exclaimed when he realized just how awesome of a fight that would be.

Naruto and Kurama thought about it for a moment.

Then they grinned.

It had been awhile since they played tug of war.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **The reason this chapter is short, is because NEXT chapter will be a good and long one you will ALL be excited for. I might not be updating tomorrow, I am doing Church stuff.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	7. Chapter 7 Naruto vs Kurama

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Okay, so the rules are what?" Naruto asked as he stretched out a little. It had been awhile since he had a good fight with Kurama. The Tailed Beast was stretching out as well, no doubt realizing that this was going to be a challenging fight for him as well. Of course, they didn't want to destroy the planet either, so they needed some rules and regulations. Kurama realized this as well, and so that he could enjoy the fight he didn't want Naruto using his full power either.

"No Six Paths Sage Mode or Tailed Beast Mode from you, and I won't aim my Tailed Beast Balls at any populated areas." Kurama told Naruto, seeing as despite him not being inside of Naruto, Naruto still very much had access to that simply by using the amount of natural Tailed Beast Chakra that built up inside of his body. It was the same with how, despite being a Tailed Beast himself, Kurama was capable of entering the same Tailed Beast Mode that Naruto could enter at will.

He WAS the Tailed Beast, so of course he could use Tailed Beast Mode.

He HAD used it before, to fight the Otsutsuki mountain statue on the moon, even though he had been realized from inside of Naruto. He didn't have to fight in his current form, he could power up just like Naruto could.

"So, we each get one power up? Me with Sage Mode, and you with Tailed Beast Mode... sounds fair." Naruto agreed to the terms that Kurama had set forth. He could work with that, while he could easily destroy this planet with his chakra in base form, he would need Sage Mode to gain enough strength to actually fight Kurama on a physical level, that or use the Boil Release to increase his strength.

The Boil Release: Unrivalled Strength worked by simply increasing Naruto's strength until it was superior that his opponents. If his opponent was able to lift 1,000,000 tons, then Naruto would simply increase his strength until he could lift 2,000,000 tons. The very REASON his strength was 'unrivalled' was BECAUSE he could always increase it until he was stronger than his opponent.

Naruto placed his hand in front of him, and a clone appeared next to him, before it jumped over towards the group on the beach.

A magical circle appeared out of nowhere, and everyone looked towards it. Naruto and Kurama stopped preparing themselves just long enough to see who was coming out of the circle, and as more people appeared the both of them raised eyebrows at just who was coming. They didn't know them, they weren't part of this world after all, but when compared to the runts this world had to offer, these people were leagues more powerful than the likes of Rias and her peerage... just a single member of this 4 person group would be able to wipe out Rias and her entire peerage with but a single attack, based off their energy alone.

The weakest of the ground, though not by much, was a beautiful woman who appeared to be in her early twenties. She had striking silver hair that was kept in multiple braids, and bright silver eyes as well. She was of the same figure as Rias, though with slightly smaller breasts, and she wore a blue and white french maid's uniform... she had a completely serious look on her face. She looked ready to fight at a moment's notice, like the world was ending actually... and she was her eyes widened when she saw Kurama. The massive mountain of a fox didn't even bother sparing her a second glance as he sat back and waited for whatever was happening to be over with.

The next was another woman, slightly more powerful than the silver haired beauty. She had a slightly child-like body, being short having childish features... but she had large breasts and wider hips than any child would have. She wore a rather revealing pink 'magical girl' uniform, which included a wand. Her hair was done up in two black tails at the sides of her head, and while she was serious looking, she had two playful blue eyes that contrasted her hair.

Then came the two more powerful of the ground, each easily 4 times stronger than the childish-looking woman... though they were purposely restraining their power they couldn't hide their true potential from either Naruto or Kurama

The first was a rather handsome, devilishly handsome type, of guy with a green cape draped over his shoulders with a high colored suit underneath that and a purple scarf. He had bright blue eyes, and slicked back green hair. He was the most serious looking of the ground, easily not too amused by the presense of either Naruto or Kurama, both of who were radiating SO much power each that they could be felt from both Heaven and the Underworld... their power was being felt by even NON-sensors. The humans were the only ones in the world ignorant to the presense of two mighty beings that could wipe them out.

The second was a male, older Rias pretty much. He wore a white suit, and over that he wore a black and gold lined breast-plate with multiple armored shoulder pads that were connected to a cape. He was the most worried looking, seeing as he started to walk right towards Rias and her peerage.

"Brother!?" Rias called out in shock, and Naruto-clone groaned when he realized this was going to turn into a big thing now.

"Hey, Devils, stay in the circle or your safety can't be promised during their spar." Naruto-clone commented with an annoyed tone. Could they at least have an hour without somebody else showing up and interupting everything they were doing? First Rias and her peerage, and now they more powerful Devils were joining the party.

He got it, his power attracted attention, but seriously, could he not be left alone to spar with his buddy.

"Spar?" The four newcomers repeated in confusion.

They had come because they sensed something out of this world with power unlike anything they had felt before. They could sense that the blond man in front of them held most of that power, while the second most powerful of the ground was the giant fox.

"Yes, spar. You can stay, but stay in the circle so you don't get killed by mistake. Despite what you think, and I CAN sense your emotions, we are not here to kill anyone or hurt anything. Have some grilled shark." Naruto-clone said as he gestured to the group of people inside of a circle in the sand, each person holding a stick with roasted meat on it. Most of the shark was still being grilled over and open flame.

'There are still some people left in hiding, oh well, we will just avoid that area.' Naruto thought to himself as he entered Sage Mode, and his eyes changed into those of a Toad. Sage Mode was his power up that got more powerful the stronger the user already was. The more Sage Chakra that was created in the body allowed for more power to be used. Naruto had MUCH more chakra than he did when he was 16, and even at that age he could pick up and throw around Kurama without breaking a sweat or struggling.

Kurama felt Naruto enter Sage Mode, before he entered Tailed Beast Mode.

Kurama's body was shrouded in golden-yellow chakra as black markings appeared over parts of his body. His body was given a slightly-flame similar aura about it as well. His own physical powers greatly enhanced. Kurama was a being that was able to lift up OTHER mountain sized beings with one hand, so him having his physical strength enhanced was just overkill for the better part of it.

Hinata appeared between them with a quick application of the Shunshin, a jutsu tons of ninja knew.

She raised her arm up into the air, before she lowered it and jumped back into the sand circle.

Kurama's fist slammed into the beach right where Naruto once stood, and a tsunami of sand rushed across the area. Naruto was already high in the air, right in front of Kurama's face, having sensed that Kurama would start things off right from the beginning. Naruto kicked Kurama in the side of the maw, and sent the large fox right into the water. A giant fang from Kurama's mouth stabbed into the sandy beach right next to the people in the circle, just as a wave of water crashed over them from Kurama's fall into the ocean. Naruto landed on top of the rocky waters and stood on the surface of it.

The tooth that Kurama lost quickly grew back, and the fox rubbed his jaw.

The first exchange of blows was completed, and the land was already reformed to fit them. A giant earth crater in the same of Kurama's fist, the beach itself being reformed, and the sand being taken back into the ocean when the water withdrew.

Kurama waved his tail towards Naruto, and the Naruto-clone formed a barrier of chakra over those inside of the circle as a shockwave ripped apart the entire forest behind them, leaving behind nothing but wreckage and splinters. Naruto rushed at Kurama, before he jumped at him and punched the fox in the middle of the chest, knocking him off his feet and into the air. Naruto formed a clone underneath him, and used it as a springboard to jump higher than the large fox. The clone was destroyed by a kick from Kurama, but not before slamming into the beach and forming another new crater.

Naruto grabbed the tail, before he slammed Kurama into the water, but this time Kurama himself landed on his paws on the water.

He slammed his tail into another part of the beach, and Naruto crashed into it as well. Water flooded that area of the beach, the crater being huge in nature. Naruto jumped out of the water, uninjured for the most part, other than maybe a sore back... but even that was gone in moments. Naruto grinned for a moment, as did Kurama, but the giant fox vanished in a flash and appeared above Naruto with a punch aimed to crush him.

Naruto caught the giant punch, before he started to spin around. He threw Kurama into a nearby mountain, with the Tailed Beast's body shattering the landmark the second it made contact, before crashing behind it and going skidding.

He jumped towards Kurama as the fox recovered, before he grabbed him by his tail again and threw him towards the ocean.

Naruto jumped into the air, before he formed the Rasengan... only this was no ordinary Rasengan. Naruto held back a lot, true, but above his head was a large Rasengan many times larger than Naruto himself. Kurama waved his tail, but unlike in the past when the shockwave would have dispelled the technique, the Rasengan stayed true even as Naruto thrust it into Kurama's torso. The sphere expanded until it was the same size as Kurama himself, before shooting off and destroyed a set of mountains using Kurama as a blunt object, and drilling right through the remains. The crater was long and large, gouging out the land itself as Naruto landed on the water.

Even in his base form, and having his movement and chakra restrained by Rinnegan Chakra Recievers, he could have still destroyed an entire planet with his jutsu alone if he so decided to... and with extreme ease.

Kurama jumped back towards the ocean very quickly, showing that while he had taken damage, he was still a durable fucker. The chakra shroud on his chest was gone, showing his orange fur, because it was covered up again when he reformed the shroud around him. Kurama was grinning, the challenge of the fight really getting to him.

He opened his mouth and formed a large black ball, easily surpassing himself in size.

Naruto formed a Rasengan of equal size in above his head.

"Raaaaaaaah/Rasengan!" Kurama and Naruto called out, as he shot the now orange glowing ball at Naruto, as he thrust his Rasengan into the attack. Naruto thrust his arm up, and Kurama's Tailed Beast Ball was destroyed as Naruto's Rasengan created a shockwave that turned the beach into nothing, and destroyed miles of land just by existing. The Rasengan SHOT up into the sky, before ripping a role through the clouds. It went outside of the atmosphere, before it left the planet's orbid and continued on further.

Then it exploded, and the shockwave was shook up the entire planet with a bright light shining across half of the world that was exposed to it.

The explosion exceeded the very size of the planet itself.

"Heh, you are shaking off the rust." Kurama managed to say, before he was kicked in the jaw hard enough to make him flip off his feet. Naruto kicked him in the chest and forced him onto his back in the water, before he formed a large Rasengan above his head again. This time though, the Rasengan had 3 more Rasengan circling around it, like it was it's own planet with multiple moons. Kurama looked at it, but it was already too late. He was hit right smack dab in the center of his body.

The Rasengan started to rotate faster than before, and they shot off like a huge tornado that engulfed Kurama's entire body and ripped through the water, and several small uninhabited islands in the near vicinity. The attack continued to grow larger as it whipped up the waves and split much of the sea into halves. Naruto ended the attack before Kurama was thrown too far off, and much of the shroud was ripped off of Kurama's body thanks to the attack. Kurama himself was stunned from it. Naruto appeared on top of Kurama with a quick Shunshin, before he grabbed Kurama's chest with his hand and pulled on Kurama's chakra with his own.

Then Kurama swirled into Naruto's body as he was reabsorbed, having lost the spar.

Naruto landed on top of the water and let his Sage Mode drop, but he had a grin on his face. Naruto started used a Shunshin and appeared on the ruined beach, while his clone dropped the barrier around the people watching the match. The clone popped, signalling it realized the match was over.

"Damnit, I remember when you used struggle to defeat me!" Kurama called out inside of Naruto. He remembered when Naruto was younger, and actually had a little trouble defeating a Tailed Beast. Now he was on a level that even the Tailed Beasts wouldn't be able to match anymore, it was a fun spar, and Kurama held no hard feelings over it... but he knew that Naruto had matured, even though his power was sitll growing he was far passed the days when he could be challenged by a Tailed Beast.

"I remember when you used to be the biggest of assholes." Naruto said back to Kurama with a cool smile on his face.

It looks like it was about time to introduce himself to the new people.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	8. Chapter 8 Father Face-Off

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"96-62-90." Sirzechs said to Naruto first thing as he shook hands with the large blond man in front of him. Nobody around them new what they were talking about based on just those three numbers, well, Grayfia suddenly knew what they were talking about for a very special reason. Sirzechs had JUST given this strange man HER three sizes! He had just hand wrapped and given away the measurements of his own wife.

It was like he was expecting Naruto to give his own wifes measurements as well.

"100-58-90." Naruto said back to Sirzechs, and Hinata covered her chest with a red face. Sirzechs didn't look at her breasts, out of respect for the man in front of him... but he DID give a whistle of shock at those numbers. She looked much smaller than her size was, because of the rather baggy clothing style that she wore... and the fact her clothes were meant to point out how large her breasts were.

"I have a son." Sirzechs told Naruto as he stepped closer.

"I have a son and a daughter, and we plan to have another one soon." Naruto said with a growing smirk on his face, the competition between men was confusing to those around them. Hinata didn't scold Naruto, because she was the only one that had figured out what was going on between the men.

The Alpha Father bond.

She was seeing two adult men, who were strong in power, and were important people... with families and no outlet for their energy.

"My love story is a war story told of star crossed lovers." Sirzechs bragged about his wife, and Naruto laughed with a smirk for a moment.

"I've known my wife since childhood, and we bonded in a war against a rogue primordial god, before I went to the very moon to rescue her... our first kiss was in the sky with the moon in the background." Naruto told the red haired man, who tsked... he would give that one to Naruto as well. A simple war story, against childhood, war story, AND defeating logic and physics would let you know what the obvious victory was.

"... I married when I was barely 100 years old." Sirzechs bragged again, and Naruto let out a snort.

"That all, I married her when I was 19... and Boruto was born when we I was 20. Himawari was born not much later." Naruto said, once more one upping the Devil in front of him with a show of superior breeding ability. Being married for hundreds of years, and having a single child... against being married for less than a year and having a child... and then having another one a few years later... that showed which one of them was getting more sex more often.

"I am one of the 4 leaders of the Devil faction." Sirzechs said, and he would have said Underworld... but Devils were the only beings in the Underworld. Fallen Angels, Dragons, and many other creatures that he didn't control lived there as well.

"I was the leader over my country, and under my rule my country because the most prosperious nation in my world, and became a paradise." Naruto said, once more one upping the man in front of him... who was starting to twitch at being outdone over and over again.

"So... this is your idiot then?" Grayfia asked Hinata as she watched the two grown men, who were in what amounted to a dick sizing competition.

"Naruto has always been this way, I think it is charming." Hinata said with a small smile. The children were playing on the beach again, and Boruto had stopped cowering in fear of Himawari. Things were back and peaceful again... one of the devils had returned home when they learned that Naruto and them were only here for a family vacation, NOT to destroy the world.

It was like they expected new powerful people to have plans to destroy the world.

The big-breasted loli, whose name was Serafall, was playing with the children as well... acting just like a child herself as she swam around... though Hinata guessed that she couldn't exactly call Hanabi a child... even if she acted like it sometimes.

"So, why does he wear bandages?" Grayfia asked as she looked at the bandages on Naruto's arm... and the ones that Boruto wore on his arm... the same arm actually. Only, she didn't bring those ones up.

"Naruto lost his arm, and the one he got to replace it is completely white... so he wears bandages... Boruto has burns on his arm, but they will heal." Hinata said with a small smile on her face. She thought that Naruto was handsome, which or without the bandages on his body, she loved him for him, not his looks... though she liked those as well.

"Heh, I like you." Sirzechs said as he clasped Naruto on the shoulder, while Naruto rubbed Sirzechs on the head.

"I always wanted a little brother." Naruto told the man, while Sirzechs sniffed and rubbed his nose. Age didn't matter, out of the two of them Naruto looked a little older... and he had one upped Sirzechs more times so far.

"Then may I call you Big Bro?" Sirzechs asked, with Naruto nodding to him with an expression of pride.

"I will call you Bro as well... little Bro." Naruto said with a thumbs up to the man. Naruto opened his arms wide, and the two men gave each other friendship hugs, before they let go. Naruto smelled the air, before he grinned when he saw that _something_ had finished cooking.

The shark that Boruto and Hanabi had caught.

"It isn't exactly healthy to eat shark." Grayfia told them as Naruto sliced the head off with a quick burst of wind chakra, just like how he used to cut the waterfalls in half when he was training. She didn't want anyone eating anything that was prepared wrong and would be getting them sick, it was just a foolish thing to do. Shark meat, when not prepared correctly, was actually pretty bad for a person.

"Did you know that vaginal fluid is made up of proteins, acids, and squalene... the last one is something that sharks also have... I guess you could say, vaginas are bigger man eaters than sharks." Naruto joked... frankly, the only reason he even knew this was because it was something discovered by one of the scientists who were researching on sharks to try and replicate the shark skin blade's living nature. THey discected a shark, and they sent the results of their findings to him.

"What is this thing?" Sirzechs asked as he looked at a small mechanical arm-bracer that was on the towel Hinata and Naruto sat on. It had a red glowing fire symbol on it, something that was pretty cool to them.

"Oh, that is the Kote." Hinata told him, she had brought it with them because she had thought that she would find some sort of use for it. The device itself was not banned, infact even Naruto admitted that it was an amazing device... Naruto just forbid it from the Chunin Exams because of how Genin had to show they had their own power, and their own skills... instead of using somebody elses power.

Naruto had nothing truly against the device itself.

Just the person who made it.

"Oh... you brought that." Naruto said as he noticed it for the first time as well.

"What does it do?" Grayfia asked, and Naruto took out a small scroll... literally smaller than his thumb.

"This is a reusable scroll, do either of you have any special abilities unique to you?" Naruto asked, and Sirzechs nodded. He held his hand out, before a black flame-like energy formed in front of it. Naruto held the scoll out, before the attack was completely absorbed into it in a second. Naruto placed the Kote on his forearm, before he inserted the scroll into it. Naruto pointed it at the ground a distance away, before he shot Sirzechs ability... much to the man's shock.

"It lets you seal attacks, and use them later." Hinata said, while Naruto took the scroll from the ground and placed it back in the machine.

"Each scroll holds a single attack, any attack of any size or power... and it can use that attack at no cost to the user, with no training required. This is a cheating tool, and while I am not fond of it myself... I have to admit it is amazing. With it, using every ability in the world is possible... sealing opponent's attacks... using them against the opponent." Naruto said as he looked at it. Hinata did feel a little bad for taking it with them. She sort of thought it was nice, so she had wanted to try it out herself.

Naruto left out the part that some scrolls could completely copy an ability, and spam that ability forever without running out of it.

"That is SO amazing!" Sirzechs shouted like a child as he looked at the Kote like it was a new toy.

"Not really, if it becomes too popular, people will stop working for their strength. As a weapon it is great, but people will start to rely on it." Naruto said, and he had proof on that. Boruto had used the thing to cheat his way through the entire Chunin exams, when he would have, and should have (he was saying this as a Hokage, not a father) been booted from it right away. Naruto had stated as a fact that the Kote was to be forbidden from use during the Chunin Exams.

Infact, Naruto had to disqualify his own son in front of a stadium of people for using it.

It was heart breaking, made Naruto's trust in his son take a huge hit.

"Oh, so that is like a Sacred Gear then." Sirzechs commented, seeing as people who used it started to rely on it... only this was better than a Sacred Gear. It had no risk to the user, and it could use any technique.

'Azazel would have a boner for that thing.' Grayfia thought as her mind went back to the black/golden haired Fallen Angel leader. The man that was obsessed with interesting things, she had believed that she had sensed him in the area, sneaking about... but he had left sometime during the fighting when he realized that nothing bad was going on.

Her thoughts were the most ladylike... but then again, most people didn't keep up a prim and proper tone in their own heads.

"You mean those things that the pretty boy, and Pervy-chan have?" Naruto asked as he looked at Yuuto and Issei. Issei was drolling over Rias on her stomach, her large breasts pushed up against the towel... and the string of her bathing suit going right between her buttcheeks.

"Pervy-chan, it fits." Sirzechs said with a laugh, having heard about Issei from Rias.

"So, you are a maid... as well as a wife?" Hinata asked Grayfia, wondering about the situation with her fellow wife... though they were wives to different men.

"I was born of the Lucifuge family, who serve the Satan Lucifer. I may be married, but I still must do my part as a servant of the Lucifer and Gremory families." Grayfia admitted to Hinata neutrally, while Hinata laughed nervously. This woman gave off a rather cold aura, to her, not somebody that she was going to make fast friends with like Naruto and Sirzechs.

"Sounds... rough." Hinata told her, not knowing too much on that.

"You seem much more... formally educated, and well mannered than your husband." Grayfia complimented Hinata, seeing how ill-mannered Naruto was, she must look pretty amazing in contrast.

"Well, I am... was the heiress of my clan... though now I serve as the Head of the Uzumaki clan when Naruto can't do it." Hinata admitted to Grayfia. She had to be very mannered, because on her shoulders was the responsibility of the Uzumaki and Hyuga clans.

"Oh, so both of you are from High-Pedegree." Grayfia acknowledged with a raised eyebrow.

"More-so Naruto than me." Hinata told her honestly.

"Oho?" Sirzechs made a sound of questioning at that one.

"My Mother was an Uzumaki, and one with powerful enough chakra to become the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki... and my Father was the Fourth Hokage... the leader of my village. I also has the cells of the First Hokage in my arm... and am descended from some legendary figures... though Hinata shares the same ancestry." Naruto explained for Hinata. Naruto's pedegree was very high, he had been one of the two last remaining Uzumaki... before the birth of his children bringing that count up to four... five counting Tsunade.

He and Hinata were both related to Kaguya Otsutsuki... though Naruto was descended from her first son, the Sage of Six Paths... while Hinata was descended from Hamura Otsutsuki, the second son.

Naruto was also the Chakra Transmigrant of Asura Otsutsuki.

"Kyaaaaaa!" Asia let out a shreak as her swimsuit slipped off of her, showing pink nipples and bouncing breasts, before she covered them up again with her hands.

"Boobs!" Issei called out with a large grin on his face, enjoying the view very much, even though it only lasted for a moment.

"Hanabi, give the girl back her bathing suit." Hinata told her sister, who was hiding underneath the sand. Hanabi came out from the sand with the swimsuit in her hands, before she tossed it back to Asia with a grin on her face. She sunk back into the sand, and Naruto wasn't sure what to make of her asking lik a sand shark.

"She was very pretty." Naruto admitted, with Hinata nodding in agreement. Asia was a very pretty young girl, and she knew that Naruto was just saying that because it was true. He looked, but it wasn't like he was even thinking about cheating on her with the girl. More than likely, the excitement brought on by that girl would transfer over into their bedroom tonight. After all, men looked... Hinata didn't stake much claim in eyes merely roaming.

"She has very nice hair and skin." Hinata complimented the girl as she laid down and let her back face the sky, and she closed her eyes. Naruto laid down next to her, and he noticed that Sirzechs and Grayfia were getting up to leave. They weren't on vacation, so they couldn't stay very long... and it was OBVIOUS to everyone that Naruto wasn't a bad guy, just a strong guy.

It wasn't against any laws to be strong, or from a different dimension, so they couldn't really arrest him.

"Her figure was nice... but I still like your figure even more." Naruto told her, and she smiled at him.

Then the smell of burning hit their noises.

...

"The shark!" Naruto and Hinata let out a shout of shock as they looked over at their burning dinner and rushed to try and salvage what could be saved.

It was ruined.

Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head in annoyance, it would seem like he would have to go fishing now to try and make up for this.

Naruto blinked and looked towards the woods with a raised eyebrow.

He felt like somebody was watching them.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	9. Chapter 9 Peace and not so quiet

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"That was a fun day." Naruto said to Hinata with a smile on his face. Since they weren't going to Kuoh until the next day, thanks to the fact they needed to find the directions to get there, Rias had been kind enough to let them stay at her families mansion in the forest... since they were going to be starting their training for something the next day. Naruto and Hinata were in a single bed together, they were a married couple after all so naturally sharing a bed was the norm for them.

"It was." Hinata said as she leaned against Naruto, a smile on her face as she placed her hand on his chest.

"That Rias girl seemed nice, almost reminds me of Mom... at least her hair." Naruto said, since his own mother was a beautiful, kind (though a bit quick tempered), red haired woman he could somewhat relate to Rias on a more personal level. He wasn't attracted to the girl, she was nothing more than a kid like half his age after all. He could just see a lot of himself in her, she seemed to be troubled with the role of leadership... and her own personal problems that came in conflict with that position of leadership.

"She does, you know... put whisker marks on Rias and she could your child. She has your round, blue eyes, your mother's hair... and part of your face. You didn't cheat on me, did you?" Hinata teased Naruto, only slightly. She knew it was impossible, but she was still amused by her little joke. Naruto was amused by it, and he pulled Hinata close to him and rubbed noses with her.

"You're my favorite." Naruto told her back, and her cheeks were pink as he flirted with her.

They had a very healthy relationship, and you were never too old to flirt with your wife.

"I'm glad you retired, but are you sure Konohamaru-kun is ready for the position?" Hinata asked Naruto, concerned for the health of what was technically Naruto's first and only official student... other than the students he taught Taijutsu too when he was younger... those were Academy students though.

"Being the leader of a nation, controlling everything, commanding a military, holding absolute power, all that paperwork... it isn't something anyone is really ready for. You grow into the position... he has Shikamaru and Shizune as an advisor and assistant. I trust them to help him... but he might hate the paperwork." Naruto said with a grin on his face. Every single day, Naruto did more than any Hokage could ever do for the village.

Naruto had Shadow Clones all over the village at all times, helping people take care of things for them if they needed help. Naruto had Shadow Clones make TV appearances... and Naruto was controlling the Shadow Clones with his mind at all times.

The mental stress had made him turn to drinking coffee.

Each day brought thousands of documents that he needed to read and sign, piles of paper that weighed more than he did... E-mails that he had to look through and respond to... orders he had to place. Naruto had been a leader with absolute power, if he ordered somebody dead then they were dead... that power was a daunting thing to be thrown into. He had control over the entire nation, and despite what people thought there was no council to help him. If people wanted to get a divorse, it would have to be run through him... all of the missions the ninja did had to be approved by him... he read all of the mission reports... he assigned all of the missions.

It was a hard, unforgiving job.

One mistake could cause a war, and sometimes you had to put people to death or send people on suicide missions or even other unsavory things.

"He is my student, a master has to believe in their students." Naruto told Hinata with a grin, and she giggled for a moment. She imagined how much trouble that Konohamaru was going to go through.

No doubt people would compare him to Naruto, and demand that Naruto come back into power the second they got home.

Hinata sat up, before she crawled on top of Naruto and sat on his waist, her hands on his chest. She was wearing one of HIS shirts, which went down passed her thighs anyway making it great for sleepwear.

"You know, this would be a great time for us to get intimate. We could make another child." Hinata said to Naruto as he leaned up and kissed her. The two of them smiled at each other, before the door opened and Hinata jerked, before rolling onto as quickly as she could so that she was next to Naruto... a nervous smile on her face.

It was Himawari, holding onto her stuffed panda.

"Daddy, can I sleep with you tonight?" Himawari asked with a smile on her face. It had been a long time since she had slept with her parents... she really wanted to join them. Naruto had always been away from home, so it was nice to be able to do something like this again.

"Sure sweetie." Naruto said, and the girl beamed and ran towards the bed, before she jumped and landed between them. She moved underneath the covers, with only her head sticking out. She smiled brightly at Naruto and Hinata, happier than she had been lately... even though he birthday was literally not that long ago.

Hinata sent Naruto a small smile as well.

They could always have sex another time, but this was a special moment for the family. Himawari was still their little girl right now, so they needed to enjoy her childhood as much as possible.

"Did you have fun today honey?" Hinata asked her daughter with a soft smile.

"A lot, I wish we had all come here sooner. I had a lot of fun!" Himawari said with her smile larger than it had been lately. She was genuinely happy that they had taken a vacation, it was something that meant a lot to her. She even had her arm wrapped up in her parent's arms, making sure that she had a firm hold on both of her beloved family members.

The door opened again, and Boruto came in already in his pajamas... a shirt and his boxers. He was scratching his cheek with an embarassed look on his face.

"Hey Mom, Dad... that Akeno girl creeps me out, can I stay with you two tonight?" Boruto asked as he scratched his cheek. Sadistic, black haired girls with dark eyes who licked their lips at other people's pain gave him the creeps in the bad way. He prefered his girls with shorter hair and... nope, he didn't like girl's at all. He was only interested in getting stronger, nothing else.

Himawari scooted into Naruto's side, giving enough room for Boruto to squeeze in next to them.

"Heheheh." Naruto laughed lightly, quiet enough that Boruto didn't hear him.

"Sure thing Boruto." Hinata told him, and he moved onto the bed and got comfortable. His parents would shield him from that perverted girl, who knew no shame. That girl gave strange feelings, most of them were not positive.

...

"Hanabi." Naruto said as he looked towards the door, and it seemed at that moment the door opened up to reveal Hanabi with a grin on her face, rubbing the back of her head.

"Ah~. So how about it _Big Bro_ can I join you guys?" Hanabi asked, originally she had just wanted to peek on Naruto and Hinata having marrital relations with each other. She was curious about it, whenever she asked Hinata she only blushed and refused to say another word to her until she would change the subject.

Okay, so she wasn't curious.

When you had the Byakugan, even seeing 20 kilometers away from yourself was nothing, and with X-ray vision finding and pinpointing people having sex was no big deal.

So yes, even from across the village she had seen Naruto and Hinata doing... adult activities.

She had to admit, she was impressed with both Naruto and Hinata based on what she had seen.

Hinata and Naruto shared a look, their children were one thing, but Hanabi was another one. Boruto was afraid of getting BDMS raped by Akeno, while Himawari was still young enough that this wasn't as odd as it would be with an older child. Hanabi was a fully grown adult though... even if she was Hinata's younger sister by 5 whole years. She was still in her later twenties, much too old for sleeping in their bed.

"Shoo, go away." Naruto said as he shoo'ed her with his hands.

"Ahhh, but I'm afraid that Pervy-chan will come into my room and do unspeakable things to my body." Hanabi teased them some more.

"Better lock your door then." Hinata told her, seeing as they simply didn't have enough room for an adult in the bed as well. Hinata looked at Hanabi, who plced her saddest, most 'kicked puppy' look on her face as she whimpered to Hinata. Hinata's resistance to her sister's tricks started to fold like a house of card.

"Don't give it Mom!" Boruto called out to her in support.

"Do iiiiiiit." Himawari whispered, wanting more family members to sleep with them. She never got to spend as much quality time with her aunt Hanabi anymore either.

"No." Boruto told Himawari, who gave Boruto a look.

"Yes." Himawari responded back in kind.

"No fighting you two, and Hanabi... if you kick, I will kick you out." Naruto told her, and Hanabi grinned as she hopped onto the bed right between Himawari and Boruto. Naruto and Hinata were nearly pushed off the bed at this point, with three people in between them. To think, they could be having sex right now... but nooooo, people had to come and join them.

"So, we hearding a bedtime story?" Hanabi asked with a glint in her eye. "How about the time you two concieved Boruto?" Hanabi suggested before anyone could respond.

"Concieved?" Himawari asked curiously, not sure what that word meant.

"Gross!?" Boruto rejected the idea right away. He didn't want to hear about how his parents got it on.

"Long story short, it was our honeymoon." Naruto stated, and Boruto covered his ears. Hinata laughed a little at Boruto's reaction, and Hanabi nodded her head. They had been too far away for her to see them, but she had done the math... they go for a honeymoon, and 9 months later Boruto was born. When one of your wedding gifts is a Black Market honeywine styled after the Senju clan that promotes fertility, and childbirth... the odds were stacked in their favor.

"Huh?" Himawari asked, still confused.

"Do we still have that Honeywine?" Hinata asked, remembering it from their honeymoon. Now that she thought about it, it had aged about 13 years at this point. It should have a much stronger taste than before, and they didn't drink the entire thing.

"Don't worry, I packed it with us." Naruto explained. He had thought that it would be a good idea, to share a glass of honeywine together again now that they had the chance to.

"Honeywine?" Boruto and Himawari questioned curiously.

"As you know, the Uzumaki and Senju are cousin clans related to Asura Otsutsuki... but the Senju clan would give out a very rare honeywine at special events like weddings. With the Senju clan down to just Tsunade, the Honeywine became a black market item. Your uncles Shino and Kiba gave it to us for our wedding." Hinata explained. To Boruto and Himawari, they were raised with the belief that Naruto and Hinata's old teammates were pretty much like their aunts and uncles.

Boruto even refered to Sakura as Aunt Sakura.

In Konoha, when you were a member of a Genin Squad with somebody, you were basically a family with those people. Just like when you were the Hokage, basically every person in the village was like your family and your children.

There was a knock at the door again.

Naruto stood up, and he walked over to the door with an annoyed look on his face. He opened the door, and he saw that Rias was standing there. She was surprised that Naruto answered at all, she would have thought that he would have refused to answer.

"Do you need something?" Naruto asked her with his arms crossed.

"Can I speak to you in private for a bit?" Rias asked and she seemed to be serious about something.

"Sure." Naruto answered back. If she needed to talk to him about something, he could come back to the bed as soon as he was finished talking to her. Naruto followed after Rias with a raised eyebrow. She was wearing a practically see-through nightie. He had to wonder about that, how come girls her age were wearing things that they shouldn't be wearing until they were older.

Maybe it was a Devil thing, or the women of this world were closet perverts.

He wondered what she wanted to talk about.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Prepare for a pretty serious talk between Rias and Naruto next chapter.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	10. Chapter 10 I swear my loyalty to thee

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"So what do you need?" Naruto asked as he sat down in front of Rias, a raised eyebrow as he did such. He had to wonder about this little beauty, she had a very dark and demonic aura about her. Sure, it was because she was a Devil, but he could tell she was also a rather manipulative person at heart. He could see it in her eyes, the willingness to do anything that she needed to do to get her way.

"Advise... help... uh... You're strong, I just wanted to ask you how you got so strong... maybe that will help me." Rias told him seriously. After seeing the strength that he held, she had to wonder if it was possible for her to impliment his training methods into her Peerage... every chance to increase her chances in future events was something that she would gladly take.

"Hard work, the will to never give up, guts, and fighting opponents who were stronger than me." Naruto admitted freely. Whenever he could, he would train. He trained as hard as he could, well until recently when his training was more focused towards maintaining is current strength than actually growing stronger. When he was younger, no matter how strong he got there were always stronger opponents for him to face, pushing him to his limits and making him struggle.

Now, if he so much as got serious he could easily take care of most opponents without trouble.

"That... that's all?" Rias asked, and the way she asked showed that she didn't really believe him.

"That's all, when I was a little brat myself... I would begin everyday with a 10 kilometer run, 100 pushups, 100 crunches, 100 situps, and I would go through katas. That training didn't really go anywhere, I only really bloomed after I started my career." Naruto explained to her. You grew stronger through _real_ experience than you did through simple training. Of course, training to learn a new move or something was a different thing. That was the process of learning, which of course was better left to learning while training to learn it.

He didn't mention his Shadow Clone training method, seeing as without chakra they couldn't do that.

"So... just hard work." Rias said with a sigh, extremely disappointed with the answer. If that was all there was too it, she would just have to push her peerage harder. She would take a few weeks off of school, and push them to their limits... two weeks seemed good if hard work was all that was needed.

"Well, I guess you need a goal. Training for the sake of getting strong, and training for a goal are different. I mean, without anything to strive for training doesn't do much." Naruto told her. If she wanted to grow stronger, she would need to work at a goal to get stronger. For Naruto, he worked harder for the sake of protecting people, and never breaking his word. He got strong, for the sake of being able to say "I will protect you" and actually have the strength to back up his words.

Who knew what Rias' goal was, or what she would be willing to do to reach it.

"I see... what do you think about arranged marraiges?" Rias asked Naruto with a slightly down look on her face.

"Well, it really depends... I would never put my kids through that kind of thing, and I didn't have one... I feel in love naturally. I do have experience with the subject though. As the Hokage, I dealt with a lot of paperwork involving marraige... and I have seen some shitty arranged marraiges... and some were the man and woman fell in love." Naruto told her. He had signed papers that made it so that people were officially married, when people wanted to get married, they sent the papers to HIM so that it was approved. The same with divorce, and marraige councilling issues.

Sometimes it worked out, sometimes it didn't.

"What if he is an arrogant bastard that only thinks of himself, and his status as high class while looking down on everyone and thinking of women as part of a collection?" Rias asked quickly and bitterly, showing that she had some intense hatred going on inside of her heart for a certain somebody.

"Sounds like you have a douche on your hands. Are you in an arranged marraige?" Naruto asked her, though he had already figured out the answer.

"Yes, to Riser Phenex of the Phenex family... they have similar powers to the Legendary bird, the Phoenix... but aren't related by blood. Before I was even born, my parents arranged for me to wed him... if I can beat him in a Rating Game... then I can null the contract." Rias explained to Naruto, who nodded for a moment, it would make sense for her to want that kind of contract negated.

"Hmmm, sounds rough." Naruto said, it wasn't his problem, and he didn't really care that much. It really wasn't any of his business.

"You sound like you don't care." Rias commented to him with a certain dryness to her voice.

"It sounds rough, and I would care if it were my children... but frankly, you aren't my child. If you were a member of the Hidden Lead Village then I would consider you my child, but you aren't." Naruto told her with a shake of his head. Naruto was a Hokage, a retired Hokage, but he was STILL th Seventh Hokage. It was still his job to look after those who belonged to his village. Rias didn't belong, and he didn't think that to be mean.

"... Is there some way you would be willing to help me?" Rias asked him as she rubbed her arm, it was getting kind of nippy outside... her nipples were more visible than before, the tips of them being visible. Normally, she slept in the nude so even wearing pajamas right now felt weird on her skin.

"Become a ninja under my command, and sure I could help you... pay me to help you, or give me something of equal value." Naruto told her. He wasn't going to help her for free, he had his Shadow Clones build a dojo in the world for the purpose of him being able to teach people how to learn about each other using their fists instead of words. If she became a member of the dojo and paid him to help her, then he would be glad to... he could make a family activity out of it and train his children as well.

Oh, that sounded nice... sure he would have to dedicate a little time for these people, but if he balanced it with training his children that would make this another family activity.

Rias looked down in thought. Her parents would _never_ approve of her paying a person for the sake of her breaking an engagement that they wanted to happen, so they would cut her access from the family funds if they thought she was doing that. They would never trust her with money again if she did something like that, they already thought she was being selfish just by her request for a Rating Game to decide the end of the engagement issue.

"Equal value?" Rias asked with a concerned tone, she didn't know what that one entailed... was he going to ask her for her body as payment? She didn't know it, but her body language showed Naruto exactly what she was thinking.

"Kid, I am married, and you might be a total babe, but I won't cheat on my hot wife... even more somebody that would be willing to have sex with somebody she barely knows, just to break an engagement. If you don't value your body, then I won't value it." Naruto told her with his eyes narrowed. He was a ninja, and though ninja used any methods to get the mission done... including their own deaths and seducing enemies, at least the ninja valued themselves. When they seduced somebody, they took no joy in it and were doing it because they were ordered to, not of their own free will.

To do it of your own free will was a disgusting thing, showing you had no respect for yourself.

Rias tensed up, since that was exactly what she had planned to do. She had planned to offer her body to somebody of low status that she believed would piss off Riser the most, enough to break the engagement.

"Can you not call me kid... I am an adult." Rias told Naruto when she realized what he had called her.

"No, you aren't. You're a kid, you don't have a lot of life experience, you are pretty young... can't drink... and you rely on others to fix things for you. If you could sacrifice something you _actually_ considered important to you... then you would be an adult." Naruto told her seriously. At the moment, she was nothing but a child throwing a temper tantrum that something wasn't going the way she wanted it to go. Sure, Naruto threw temper tantrums... but he had actually been younger than Rias when he acted like that. He might have been considered an adult, but he did have the mind and body of a child back then.

Rias had the body of an adult, but the mind of a child.

"... So what would be equal value?" Rias asked, changing the subject back to the main issue.

"You don't have anything of equal value to make me miss time with my family. It would literally take you selling yourself as my families servant to make me consider it. I am on vacation." Naruto told her in a dull tone. He didn't know why he told her that one, the equal value thing, when she had nothing that he would consider equal in value to weeks of his family vacation.

"So no money..." Rias said with a wince.

"I'm the most wealthy man in my village, before I became Hokage was was sent on a large number of high paying missions, and the Hokage's salary is huge... that way the Hokage doesn't have to go on missions to make money. You're money is worthless in my village." Naruto added near the end. He didn't need her money, because he had a lot of his own... and with Hinata still being a technically active ninja and going on missions occasionally (with Himawari being left with Kiba, Sakura, or Shino during those times) they were making more money.

"Okay... Let me become a member of your village, make me into a ninja." Rias told Naruto, and he gave her a hard look.

"That means absolute loyalty to me, the Hokage... if I give an order, then you do it. My orders come even before the laws of Devils." Naruto explained to her. Rias gulped when she realized that there was NO easy option for her.

She either swore HER freedom and loyalty to Naruto... or she risked becoming the wife (read and slave) to Riser Phenex and reduced to nothing more than a cum-slut used for breeding.

Both options were hard for her to pick.

"If I become a ninja, you will train me and my peerage?" Rias asked with a concerned look, and Naruto shrugged.

"I would give you a task to complete first to see how determined your peerage was, but after that, I can't let a member of Konoha stay a weakling." Naruto said, and Rias twitched big time at how he told her to her face that she was considered a weakling by his standards.

"Can you not call me weak?" Rias asked, and Naruto looked at her.

"I could kill you with one punch, and make your head explode... I could kill your entire peerage and this world with ease. To me, you are weak." Naruto told her, showing that he wasn't calling her weak, just saying that compared to himself she was made to look weak. He didn't know how strong she was by this world's standards, but to his world she was weak. By the time she finished charging up her magic, she would have been killed real quick.

Rias stood up, before she got on her hands and knees, sitting on her shins... before she leaned her entire body forward so that her forehead was touching the ground.

She was showing guts, he would give her that.

"Lord Hokage, please allow me to become a member of your village... please let me be a child of Konohagakure." Rias begged Naruto in her most humble voice. She waited for the answer, and she didn't raise her head up. She would wait patiently for his answer.

...

She got no answer at first, mostly because she didn't know that she was pretty much showing Naruto her ass, with him raising an eyebrow.

She did have a nice butt, he would give her that.

"Okay then, but I won't abandon my family... if I train your peerage, then Boruto and Himawari are going to be taking part too." Naruto told her in terms that were completely unable to be debated. She wasn't allowed to debate his terms anymore, he was the Hokage... and now that she was an accepted semi-member of the village she had to obey him.

If she didn't, that would make _her_ a Stray and place _her_ on a kill list.

Rias was getting to know exactly what it felt like to be a member of a peerage.

He would have fun torturing... training her and her peerage.

...

Did he correct himself and say training?

What he MEANT to say was torture.

Good old fashion torture training.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Now RIAS is the one placed in the same position as her peerage, if she disobeys Naruto or runs away from what he tells her to do SHE becomes a Stray... or Rogue.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **Time to clear something up.  
I do NOT hate Rias! Just because I show her negative traits, does NOT mean that I am bashing her! It just means that I am not afraid to show that she DOES have emotions, and negative traits.  
Just because you show somebodies negative traits, does not mean you are bashing them.**_


	11. Chapter 11 Cheat or be Cheated

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'What kind of hell have I unleashed!?' Rias thought as she saw Naruto dressed up in his official Hokage attire, complete with his cloak that he had drifting in the wind. Naruto stood tall and proud, while the others in the group in front of him were not able to do that so easily. He bore an intimidating aura, because everyone knew how strong he was... they had no clue what he was going to make them do.

Even Boruto and Himawari, who were joining them for training, had no clue what he was going to have them do.

Only Hinata knew what he had planned, and she had to admit it sounded rather... interesting.

"Okay then, since I have all of your attention already... lets start training. Koneko, can you please step forward?" Naruto asked her, and she pointed at herself in shock. She didn't know why she was being chosen first, but she stepped forward and stood in front of Naruto. She took up a battle stance, while Naruto gained a glint to his eye.

He was not planning on a spar.

Naruto appeared in front of Koneko, and she felt a hand hit the back of her neck, before she was knocked out cold. Naruto caught her by the back of her white shirt, the girls had changed into white shirts with blue bloomers... while the men had changed into white shirts with blue pants for some reason.

They matched, how cute of them to do.

'That was over quickly.' Everyone thought with dull eyes, not looking forward to their own spars.

"Okay, now that, that is over... see that tree covered mountain? Koneko here, out of you, has the most physical strength... you ALL have the rest of the day to cut down ALL of the trees on that mountain using nothing physical attacks... you can use your magic to make weapons, but not ranged attacks... if you fail, I'll kill Koneko... and if you attack me, I'll kill you." Naruto lied to them with a giant grin on his face. A damp silence came over everyone as the threat he laid to them became truly known.

He was going to kill Koneko if they couldn't complete this task!?

"You bastard!" Issei shouted, and Naruto grabbed Koneko by the neck and lifted her up in the air to make a point.

"Tik, tok... you have until the sun sets to complete the test." Naruto told them as he walked over to where Hinata was sitting and laid Koneko on the table between them. People, even Naruto's own children who simply didn't want an innocent person dead, started to run towards the mountain. Yuuto already had swords in both of his hands... the mountain was literally covered in hundreds of thousands of trees.

When they were out of sight, Naruto and Hinata snorted.

"I wonder if they will figure out the point of the test." Hinata said, because to her and any experience Konoha ninja who had grown in war, the answer to this was simple.

"I'll have to apologize to this little missy here, but meh. I hope they figure it out." Naruto told them as he gave Koneko a pat on the stomach. The test was one where it would be near-impossible for them to complete without Koneko with them... she could knock over trees with a single punch, so he HAD to remove her from the test.

The point was NOT to complete the test though... it was to break the rules and complete the test through cheating.

Naruto wanted them to place Koneko's life before the rules, after all, he learned long ago that people who broke rules were trash, but those who turned their backs on their friends were lower than trash.

"How long do you think it will take for them to start cheating?" Hinata asked Naruto, and he shrugged. He didn't know them that well, but he could tell from the looks in their eyes who would and wouldn't be capable of cheating. Yuuto only used swords, so he couldn't cheat... and Issei had no attacks but physical... and Naruto doubted he could really knock down trees with ease... Rias was the most likely cheater of the group, consider Akeno had a good amount of physical strength... of course, Boruto and Himawari had the Gentle Fist... so with simple palm thrusts they could knock down trees with ease.

"They will try and make it look discreet, and cheat in places they think I can't see them." Naruto commented, meaning that when they finished with this half of the mountain... they would most likely start to use magic on the other side to clear it out quicker than the first one. Naruto could already see trees calling down from this distance... but at the rate they were going it would take about 3 hours for them to finish. Akeno, Boruto, Himawari, and Yuuto were doing most of the work.

They would tire themselves out if they continued at this rate.

At this rate, night would fall LONG before they were finished.

"I got my eyes on them." Hinata said as she activated her Byakugan, and even from this distance she was able to watch them work as clear as day. Naruto was correct, Issei and Rias were working together to take down trees... while both of them were stronger than the humans of this world, neither of them had the raw strength to fell trees with a single hit... so by attacking them together they cut the time in half.

Akeno was felling them by punching the trunks, and Yuuto was slicing through them with a sword.

As they were trained, Boruto and Himawari used the Gentle Fist and easily took down trees.

"So, who seems the most likely to cheat?" Naruto asked her, and she didn't needed to glance at him to see him.

"Rias seems like she is going to cheat, with Akeno frustrated already... Boruto was right, that girl is creepy." Hinata said with her eyebrows narrowing. That was now natural, the twisted look on that girl's face as she went through the trees. Naruto nodded to her, there was something off about that girl that she didn't let others see normally. A secret she was hiding, but it wasn't simply that sadist side of her she liked to show off... it was something more gentle... more afraid.

"Mmmhmmm." Naruto agreed with her.

To bad they needed to watch Koneko, otherwise they could put this time to good use and get intimate with each other.

"This will be good for them." Hinata commented to him. After all, Naruto wasn't just going to train them if he believed they would misuse their strength. Naruto was teaching them responsibility in strength first. How to properly use strength, and he was instilling a sense of morals in them that would help them many years in the future.

"I don't know if it will stick though... I've notice that Devils actually seem to be dark beings here. They seem to thrive off darker emotions." Naruto commented with a frown. It seemed that the energy inside of Devils was always dark, or felt dark... like they were actually driven by sin and dark emotion, like it gave them strength. He didn't get to meet a long of Devils, but the ones he had so far felt that way to him.

Even Sirzechs had dark energy in how it felt.

"Isn't your Version 2 Cloak pretty dark as well?" Hinata asked, seeing as Naruto had a few Darker Transformations that he could willingly take. Ever since the end of the war, Naruto had been able to enter both the Version 1 and Version 2 cloak with ease and without negative side effects since he had a full partnership with his Tailed Beast. Even then, and he could still enter the Initial Jinchuriki state if he wanted to.

Naruto just had more control over himself in Tailed Beast Mode, or rather he had more control over how much power he placed in his attacks.

"Well, I guess it is... but that isn't natural for me." Naruto told Hinata. Naruto held his hand up, and red chakra started to appear on it, before it was covered in a tight dark red, almost black, chakra and released it's own hatred seperate from him. A partial transformation was something that Naruto had plenty of training in. Naruto's cloak on his hand vanished in a second, when he let go of the energy and exited the mode.

They sat in a comfy silence for awhile, and it was a few hours before Koneko started to stir a little.

The mountain had about half of the trees on the side facing them destroyed at this point, showing a good amount of progress.

"What happened?" Koneko asked when she shook herself out of her groggy state. That was the first thing that she questioned, even though she could ask a few more than that. She got off the table, and rubbed the back of her aching neck.

"I knocked you out, and your friends are working on their test right now... I guess I could think of something for you to do until they finish." Naruto explained to her, and he didn't take that long to think about something for her to do. Naruto stood up and stretched out a little bit, before he grabbed her shoulder and led her towards the area where he would be instructing her.

Naruto stopped her, before he walked a bit away from her.

"Are we sparring again?" Koneko asked, knowing just how well she would do if it came down to a spar... not really well.

It was a bad match up, he had Strength, Speed, Size, Durability, Experience... and pretty much every single advantage against her.

"No, we aren't... just explain to me how you fight first." Naruto asked her. Naruto used multiple forms of combat. Mostly, he used a mixture of multiple fighting styles combined with his Frog Kata, he took parts of other people's fighting styles and combined them into one form that had no real name. He had the Frog Kata mastered though, but that one was more effective if you could manipulate natural energy.

"Punchs... kicks... and aiming for my opponents center, I mostly use boxing." Koneko said, and she gestured towards her boxing gloves she wore. By _human_ standards she would be an expert boxer... but she guessed by supernatural being standards she was only pretty good. She was no master at hand to hand, but combined with her durability and strength, she didn't have to be a master. She only ever really needed to land one serious blow to take a person down before.

"Try to hit me." Naruto told her, and she rushed towards him.

She was stopped before she was in striking distance when Naruto placed his hand on her forehead and held her back. He gripped her forehead and lifted her up into the air, and now her hands were distracted by holding onto his arm and trying to break his grip on her. She was swinging at him with her legs, but his arms were long than her legs so she wasn't able to hit him with them either.

She saw Naruto pull up his other hand and ball it into a fist, and he threw a punch at her fist... she was thankful that it never hit when Naruto stopped his fist short.

"... Was there a point to this?" Koneko asked as he dropped her back onto the ground.

"You need to train in Holds and Locks, when fighting an opponent bigger than you. I could teach you, I use a few of them myself." Naruto said, and he remembered all of the different arm locks that he was able to use. Naruto used a fair few wrestling styled moves, he even used a few of them in his fight against Momoshiki to lock the man's arm away from him while he had been in that large god-like form.

"Okay then." Koneko answered back, she had no real preference for or against them. She didn't have any arguments, because Naruto had proven to her that her fighting style needed to evolve passed just punching and kicking.

"Here, grab my arm and latch onto it." Naruto told her as he offered her his forearm. She wrapped her arms around it, before Naruto lifted her up into the air. "Now you needed to wrap your thighs around my biscep, and see if you can make your legs cross in front of my chest... if not then completely circle my biscep." Naruto explained to her as he held her up into the air

She tightly, very tightly, pressed her body into his arm and wrapped herself around him. She placed the heels of her feet into his chest.

"Like this?" Koneko asked him as she looked at him.

"Okay, now bend your back backwards, and try to keep your face away from my fist. You can break arms with this hold, and dislocate shoulders. Like this, even opponents far stronger than you can be disabled." Naruto told her as she bent her back, and she moved her face closer to his wrist than his fist. If she was took close to his fist, Naruto could grab her face and grip it... she realized that when she saw him make the grabbing motions. If he gripped her face, then the hold could be used against her as he slammed her into the ground.

"Now what?" Koneko asked, and Naruto touched his cheek with his arm hand.

"Well, like this you can break my arm, or dislocate my shoulder... or you can use your position to kick me in the fact while keeping most of your body out of my other arm's reach. Try and dislocate my shoulder." Naruto told her, since she didn't have enough force to actually break his arm... he was far too durable for that, and a broken arm for him healed in seconds.

...

"How am I suppose to do that?" Koneko asked, seeing as she doubted simply pulling on it would do anything.

"If you want to dislocate or break my elbow, you use crotch as leverage and jerk your back backwards. To dislocate a shoulder, you again use your crotch but this time you use your feet to pull my arm out of it's socket." Naruto told her, and there was NOTHING perverted about it. It was a legitamite move that he himself used. He used it against Momoshiki, and he would use it against anyone else he had to use it against. He could feel her crotch press into his arm, before she steadied her legs and jerked his arm out of the socket.

She let go and fell to the ground, a itty bity smirk on her face.

She had dislocated his shoulder alright, only for him to grab his arm and jerk it back into place without even grunting.

"This was pointless." Koneko mumbled, what was the point of doing that in battle if the opponent could just relocate their shoulder?

"Not pointless, you just need to go on the offensive before they can relocate their shoulder, IF they can do that. If they can't, they are down an arm... and if you break their arm then it doesn't matter if they can relocate, they need rapid healing to fix it." Naruto told her. The technique may be rather useless against him, only for holding him off for a moment, but it was not a pointless technique.

"So you are just going to teach me holds?" Koneko asked him, and Naruto shrugged.

"You have a very basic, if not useful, fighting style. I am just helping you evolve that, and use your small size to help you by adding more onto what you already have." Naruto said as he appeared right behind her, and smacked her in the back of the shoulder. Koneko's arm dislocated, and Naruto relocated it before she could even so much as let out a shout of pain.

She collapsed to the ground while biting her lip.

That stung like a bitch!

"Naruto, Akeno cheated." Hinata let her husband know. Naruto nodded, it would seem that Akeno was the first one to place Koneko's safety above following the rules. That was good to know, when it was impossible for Yuuto and Issei to cheat, that left Rias and Akeno to do the cheating.

"Akeno cheated?" Koneko asked, not sure what to make of that.

She got smacked in the back of the head.

"I'm not done with you, get back up and get ready. You can me are going to keep improving your hand to hand until they get back." Naruto told her with a grin on his face.

"How?" Koneko asked, and Naruto gained a glint in his eye.

"We are going to be tag." Naruto told her, and she was now even more confused.

Tag?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **We have seen what "Tag" means to Naruto and Boruto in Gaiden.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	12. Chapter 12 Tag, You Better Start Running

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Tag.

A child's game for humans involving touching one of the players, and then running from them. It was a fun game, one that kept the body healthy, and promoted a happy child.

Naruto tag.

A warriors game involving beating the ever loving shit out of the unlucky person that wasn't it. The rules varied in many ways, for one there was no trading who was it. The game started with one person being it, then the other person going and hiding in the hopes that they did not get tagged. You were allowed to fight back of course, and so long as a clean hit was not scored on you, say you blocked the attack, then you were not officially caught. This game was an Uzumaki family game, one that promoted health, physical enhancements, hand to hand combat, stealth, and speed training all into one.

It was not a fun game for people who thought tag was for children.

Koneko learned that the hard way, because she had been caught very quickly... and quickly got the shit beaten out of her. She was bloody and bruised, laying on the ground and moaning in pain. Naruto did not hold back his punches, that much... obviously he avoided murdering her, but she would prefer being dead. She was in complete and total agony right now, her... everything ached.

Did Naruto play this game with his children?

"You... sadistic... bastard." Koneko said, despite her crush on the blond haired man in front of her... she was in so much pain she was thinking of him as the actual devil right now.

"Boohoo, I used to play with with Boruto and Himawari when they were younger... though I did play with Boruto a few months ago. Look how strong it made them." Naruto commented, and the mountain that he had told the group to pick clean was nearly finished. Hinata had told him, that by this point both Akeno and Rias had cheated... though they were the only ones that were capable of using cheating methods at this time. Boruto could, but Naruto had instilled in him the importance of hard work.

"They are heading back." Hinata told him, not caring that Naruto had pretty much just beat the ever loving shit out of a young girl.

It was a game of tag, this much was to be expected.

"Oh, good... Nightie night." Naruto said to Koneko as he flicked her in the head, knocking her out. He healed her injuries with red chakra, before he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. He stood up at his full height, not slouching like he normally stood, and seemed to gain a good several inches.

They cheated, so he was going to scare the shit out of them before telling them that they passed.

Kakashi, you sly bastard, this was how you had felt when he was a Genin with Sasuke and Sakura.

Naruto placed a serious look on his face when the group showed up, panting and sweaty... even his children were a little pooped from the entire thing. He was going to have to severely up their training. When he was there age, he was capable of going into Training Area 44 for 5 days and run for 12 hours, before fighting against a clone army by himself for another 12 hours without any help from his teammates, who were hiding in the bushes waiting to launch a surprise attack.

Their stamina was shit.

"There, Naruto-" Rias started, but Naruto was teaching her humility... she was a slave owning girl who didn't know what it meant to truly be in a position of lower standing socially. Yet, now she was one of his soldiers. That meant that she treated him with respect.

Even Boruto called him Seventh when on duty.

"Hey Shitty Old Man, we finished, that good for you?" Boruto asked disrespectfully, not even caring that he just insulted his dad. Naruto was cool about it, but he had a fist hit the top of his skull seconds later and was put on the ground holding his head.

"Don't interupt people when they are talking brat!" Naruto lectured his son, since Rias had been talking before he had been.

"Hey! I'm a Genin, and she hasn't even passed the test yet, I outrank her!" Boruto exclaimed, and he was on the ground again when Naruto let him have another lick.

"I outrank all of you! Sheesh, you give me so much trouble... Seventh Hokage, remember? Might be retired, but as Hokage I can still order ninja around. Also-" Naruto said as he poked Boruto in the nose with a grin on his face. "-good job, you two Himawari, Yuuto, Asia, and Perv." Naruto said as he congradulated everyone who hadn't cheated.

Rias and Akeno had their eyes widened.

Oh shit, they had been busted!

"I... don't really know what a Hokage is..." Issei admitted, just accepting the nickname that Naruto had given him.

"The Hokage is the Shadow of Fire... He is the leader of the entire village, he commands the strongest military in the nation and rules over it... but that is a normal Kage. I am the Hokage, and while I am a dictator... I am not bad. As Hokage, I am the Father, the Grandfather, and the Brother of the entire village... I walk in front of them, shouldering their pain and defending them. I lead them by example, I teach the village the importance of family, love, peace, understanding... and I run the entire village." Naruto explained to them. He had never really went into great detail about his job before.

"He also has sooooo much paperwork that every single day he gets several piles of paper taller than him. He also has to constantly read new books and approve them, as well as approve all ninja techniques and decide if they are accepted or forbidden." Boruto said, and it sounded like he was complaining... he wasn't, but it sounded like he was.

"Yes, as Hokage I have knowledge on every single technique used in the village, even if I don't use them myself. I also have access to the Scroll of Seals, which contains all Forbidden Jutsu in the village." Naruto freely gave away the information that would be useless to them. Naruto was the Hokage, and had access to every single secret technique in the village. It was up to him to decide what ninja were allowed, and weren't allowed, to use depending on if he stated it was dangerous for them or not.

He had the knowledge on over 10,000 techniques.  
He had the knowledge on every single Taijutsu style used in the Leaf.  
He had the knowledge on the fighting style of every single ninja (It WAS up to him to decide teams based on fighting styles and skills, so of course he was in the know on all fighting styles).  
He had the knowledge on every single Shinobi Art, since he overlooked the village and all of those who specialized in those arts.

"That explains you Hand to Hand combat ability." Rias said, trying to make Naruto forget that she had cheated during the test.

"Oh, that... No, I had Jonin-level Taijutsu skills when I was 15 years old... or around that level. When I was 16, and had mastered Sage Mode I had gained Above-Kage Level Taijutsu ability... and by age 19 my Taijutsu had become pretty much unmatched... now, there isn't anyone that can match me in pure Taijutsu." Naruto said with a tilt of his head. He had always been a Nin-Tai user at heart, using his fists and his chakra as a weapon for him in battle. He combined his Shadow Clones, allowing him to fight people with even better hand to hand than him, though finding somebody strong enough to make him use Shadow Clones these days was... hard.

He hadn't used Shadow Clones for combat... for TRUE combat in years.

He had used them to subdue an army once, but there had been no challenge. He could have taken them all out without using Shadow Clones, so he didn't count it.

He, he subdued an entire army without taking a single life.

He was that good, and that scary.

'Shit, that didn't distract him.' Rias thought as she took a step back when Naruto looked at her with eyes that turned red, and thicker whisker marks.

"But, we aren't talking about me... Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima... You both are dirty bitches, scum who break the rules... for your insolence..." Naruto said as he increased his killing intent, and the clouds seemed to darken... the world seemed to darken. Nobody was able to withstand his honest desire to kill, Boruto who hadn't grown up during war, and Himawari who had yet to experience real killing intent, had never seen this side of him before.

They were slightly, and rightfully, frightened.

Rias was frightened and frozen in place, while Akeno... well Akeno was aroused and fearfully frozen.

"You pass." Naruto said as he lightened up, and smiled at him with bright blue eyes and normal whisker marks again.

...

"Eh!?" Everyone shouted out, even his own children, while Naruto stood up and gave Koneko to Akeno to hold.

"You pass, as a ninja, you must follow the words of the Hokage... my words equal law... but my words mean shit if you have a comrade to defend... within reason of course. Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum... Rias, Akeno... you might be trash, but you became trash for a good reason. You have a good heart, you pass." Naruto told her, and he was sincere. The words of Obito, a traitor who had redeemed himself in Naruto's eyes, still rang true.

It was NOT how the ninja lived that decided who they were. It was how they died, and Obito died a hero defending his comrades.

He might have been scum, but he was scum with a good heart.

"Wait, you can't go against a dictator, that means death." Yuuto said, and Naruto nodded to him.

"Oh yeah, if I give you an order, you do it. I am mostly talking about most situations, but when I give an order, I have a reason for it. If I told you to kill... say Pervo over there. I have a reason for it... He may have stolen secrets and plans to sell them. If you can get him back alive, good for you, but he woud still die... if you don't follow the order, the entire country is put at risk... even if I don't give a reason, you follow the order." Naruto admitted to him. He had people put to death before.

There were always traitors who thought that they would be able to ruin the village, and those traitors found themselves dead _real_ quick thanks to Naruto's personal Anbu.

Every Hokage had a Personal Guard Squad. Their own Anbu who followed their exclusive orders. They were the only ones allowed to disobey an order from the current Hokage, so long as the Hokage they were assigned to was still alive.

Konohamaru wasn't allowed to order around his personal Anbu.

'What have I signed up for?' Rias had to ask herself. She was in a position where not following a single order could mean her death.

"So, what are you going to be teaching us next?" Issei asked after a moment of silence. Naruto thought about it, and he looked towards his children.

"... We are going to play a game of Tag." Naruto said, and Koneko's eyes shot open and she jumped out of Akeno's arms and ran away from the area.

"Never again! Not tag!" Koneko's screamed were heard, and everyone gulped... except Boruto, who played the game with Naruto more than anyone else. Himawari gulped, but mostly because it had been awhile since she had played the game. She didn't know if Naruto would hold back on her like he did when she was younger.

Everyone watched Koneko running, and those who didn't know why... were afraid.

What could make a ROOK run in fear?

Apparently Tag the way Naruto plays it.

Naruto appeared in front of them, bending down to their level with a dark grin on his face. He said the words that would be engraved in their minds forever.

"You better start running."

The game had begun.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	13. Chapter 13 Tag, You're Out

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Gotta make sure that I stay hidden until Dad leaves the area.' Boruto thought with narrowed eyes as he hid underneath a bush. He had covered himself in leaves, and was keeping his chakra as low as possible. He had played this game of tag with Naruto for a long time, and he knew the rules of the game very well. When Naruto was in the office, he would usually send a Shadow Clone out to play Tag with him. The rules of the game were simple, but very difficult at the same time.

1\. Last as long as possible without getting hit.  
2\. You may hide, and attack back using any techniques you have.  
3\. You are not considered tagged unless you suffer a clean hit.

Those were the only true rules of the game of tag Naruto played. Boruto never went on the defense, he always went by the offense, and then run tactics with his father. He created a distraction, and then ran. He knew that if he went up against him, pure Taijutsu to try and defend himself from being tagged, then he would ge quickly tagged. Naruto had rules he had to follow though, he couldn't spam Shadow Clones... that was unfair since he could cover a mountain with Shadow Clones and instantly find everyone... no Sage Mode, since Naruto would instantly find and tag everyone the second he did.

Boruto saw Rias running passed him, and he covered his mouth to hide his breathing.

Rias was out in the open, never a good thing after five minutes in the game. Boruto had 3 Shadow Clones spread out in the area, he couldn't make thousands like his Dad, but with 4 Boruto's running around, counting himself, he could keep himself kind of safe from being tagged.

"Tag!" Naruto's shout came from above, and Rias had no time to dodge when she was kicked so hard in the face that when she slammed into the ground a crater formed around her. She was nearly knocked out cold with that direct hit. Boruto wanted to shout out "Head Shot", the temptation was strong, but he didn't do it. This was his real body, to make the foolish mistake of declaring his presense to Naruto now would mean he would be taken out of the game.

Naruto watched as Rias tried to pick herself up, but fell face forward with her butt in the air. That hit had... she could barely think after the hit she had suffered.

"Oooooooh." Rias moaned in pain when Naruto picked her up, before he tossed her onto her feet and touched her head. She was kept stable for the moment, before she was sent flying via a fist to the gut. Boruto almost jumped in shock when she landed right in front of him. She was knocked out cold, with spit dripping from the sides of her mouth. Her eyes rolled up into the back of her head.

Boruto almost sighed in relief, almost because that would also let Naruto know he was there, when Naruto started to walk away.

Boruto was excited though.

He would beat his record if he stayed hidden for another 4 minutes.

 _-With Yuuto-_

"Koneko, please come out of the tree." Yuuto said, looking up at Koneko, who had climbed to the very top of a large tree to make sure thta she was not in eyesight of Naruto. She was hidden by the foliage of the tree. Yuuto had followed after her, the only reason that he had even known that she was there. Koneko seemed alarmed by his presense, since it would likely give away her presense.

Flashbacks of hours ago rang through her head.

The pain, the humiliation!

She didn't want to play tag ever again. She was traumatized for the rest of her life. Naruto's game of tag encouraged the players to grow better in hand to hand combat and in their ability to hide themselves, as well as outrunning faster opponents using tricks. It was a game that improved your ability to fight, so she could see how well it was going to help them. Yet she didn't ever want to play this game again. She was shaking like a leaf as she held onto the tree, fingertips digging into it and crushing the trunk.

She was not leaving this tree unless she saw Naruto, and then she was running away for dear life!

"No! Go die somewhere else!" Koneko shouted down at him, knowing just what would happen when Yuuto gave away their position. She covered her mouth and threw a stick at Yuuto when she smelled the air and got a smell of Naruto coming towards them... and quickly. She didn't want to die again, she was sure that she had died from how painful the last game had been!

"Kon-" Yuuto started, before a fist slugged him in the face so quickly that he couldn't even react to it. His head slammed into the tree, before going through the tree and completely crushing the trunk of the tree with one blow. He smashed into the ground, out cold and without a doubt about to have the worst headache of his life when he woke up. His body moved across the ground, and left a trench behind it.

The tree Koneko was in started to fall to the ground, and Naruto waved his hand... the shockwave from him waving his hand alone was powerful enough to completely destroy the tree that she had been in and shot her towards the ground.

She had seen him use those shockwaves before, and she had thrown rocks at him. Those shockwaves had been powerful enough to reveal and destroy the rocks, so she had used chunks of metal and they were still repelled.

She saw an yellow arm of chakra come out of Naruto's shoulder, shaped like a claw.

Here comes the pain.

She it stretched a good 60 feet into the air, before the hand gripped around her and smashed her so hard into the ground that the crater along was a good 40 feet wide. She was going to have a full body bruise on her back and legs from that, and a hand shaped bruise on her entire torso. She had seen this before, Naruto used it against her in the last game of tag. She wasn't strong enough to break free of the hands each.

The hands were SO powerful, that if Naruto so much as lost control of them for a second and twitched he could completely crush stone and steel with them without even having to try.

Her durability meant shit the second one of the claws caught her.

She was slammed into the ground again, Naruto was going to make it a point to knock everyone out this game. So he continued to slam her into the ground... one more time to make sure she was out cold. When she one, Naruto grabbed both Yuuto and Koneko with chakra arms, before he moved them towards the area where the knocked out bodies were going to be kept.

Then with a flash of pure speed, the Shunshin, Naruto vanished from the are and appeared right behind Asia.

She was shaking in her boots the second that she saw him.

...

"Boo." Naruto told her as he put on a little killing intent, and she passed out right into his arms at that moment. Naruto tossed her up onto his shoulder, before he looked around. He could see Himawari in the distance, and he could sense her using her Byakugan to make sure that she wasn't caught off guard by him. He would have to make her realize that... he had forgotten to pick up Rias' body. Naruto jumped towards the area he was keeping the knocked out people, before he placed Asia next to Yuuto, who was next to Koneko.

He needed to go collect Rias... after he beat up Akeno.

Who was flying in the air to try and avoid him. Clever girl, but when Naruto jumped up into the air and became level with her he could see that he scared the crap out of her. Never underestimate the jumping power of a ninja. Naruto slammed his fist into the top of her skull, and her body broke the sound barrier before she smashed into the ground and left behind a dust storm and a crater. Naruto fell to the ground after he, and landed on his feet. He picked her up, before he placed her with the rest of the people who had been tagged.

Naruto vanished in a Shunsin, picked up Rias, before he vanished again and placed her with everybody.

That left Himawari and Boruto left to find and beat up.

...

Naruto vanished and reappeared behind Himawari. She was caught off guard, her Byakugan gave her 360 vision, but it didn't give her the ability to keep up with his speed. Naruto raised his fist, before he lowered it. He couldn't hit his baby girl like he could hit Boruto, but he did catch her hand when she aimed for the Knock-Out Point in his chakra network.

The Knock-Out Point, one of the Tenketsu that caused the victim to be knocked out. The more powerful the chakra of the one doing the hitting, the more powerful the effects of it.

Himawari, having inherited both his and her mother's powerful chakra, could put people out for an entire day by hitting this point in their body. It was a cheat code, and she had caught him off guard with it once when he had been trying to figure out why she had been so mad at Boruto. Even he had weaknesses, everyone had the Knock-Out Tenketsu, not just him. It was an unfair point, but it only worked when Naruto wasn't on guard. When he was on guard, Naruto could easily have Kurama block it, or block it himself and prevent himself from going under.

Himawari used her other hand and went for a point in his chest, and he blocked that as well. She smirked at him, before she twisted around and went in for a kick. Her eyes widened when he blocked it with his elbow. Naruto switched his hands so that one hand was holding both of her hands, and now he had a free hand. Naruto chopped her in the back of the neck, and she went down in an instant. He carried her more gently than the others, before he jumped and placed her next to Hinata to look after her while he hunted down Boruto.

Boruto was good at this game, he found good hiding places and concealed his chakra very well.

Naruto was about to enter Sage Mode, before he heard a cough and saw Hinata sending him a look.

"No cheating Darling, Hanabi will be back in a little with drinks. Please find Boruto before then, I'll heal everyone." Hinata said as she got up and went towards the ground. Her hand glowed green as she used the Mystical Palm technique. It worked by accelerating the natural healing of a person. She woud be done healing everyone by the time that Naruto had found Boruto, no doubt about it.

She looked at the damage that Naruto caused.

She gave Naruto another look.

"Hey, I can't help that girl's clothes here are apparently made out of paper. Watch this." Naruto said as he swipped his hand across Rias' arm and her entire sleeve seemed to come off. The clothes were so weak and thin, that even the slightest of attacks would completely destroy them. Naruto couldn't help that they were practically naked... the pervert would.

The pervert.

He had forgotten about finding Issei, oh well, he would find him soon enough.

Naruto coughed into his hands, before he applied a light Transformation on his throat so that he could imitate Rias' voice perfect.

"Oh Akeno! What are you doing, you can't suck on my breasts now!?" Naruto shouted out in Rias' voice, and like a dog with a whistle, Issei came running with his mouth open and hands groping the air. He was fully aroused by this point, coming to find the boobs that were being sucked on.

Naruto punched him in the face and knocked him out, his bleeding nose either from Naruto breaking it or him being a pervert.

"... Pfffft." Hinata could barely hold in a laugh. She always enjoyed it when Naruto pulled a prank on somebody. It was often hilarious for her to see him mess with people. Issei was out like a light, with the most perverted grin on his face.

"He reminds me of Pervy Sage, where the ladies are, he always comes running. Just a hint of ero, and like a hound he tracks the scent." Naruto said with a fond smile. Sure, Issei and Jiraiya were pervs... but they had a lot different about them as well. The only thing they had in common were their abilties to do as much As possible to find perverse material.

"Boruto is underneath that bush." Hinata said as she pointed in a random direction, and Naruto nodded and jumped faster than Hinata could track.

Boruto crawled out from underneath the chair.

"Thanks Mom." Boruto said, having moved his hiding location to the least suspected-

*BOOM*

Boruto knew pain when Naruto slammed a fist into the top of his skull and smashed his face into the ground. Naruto had moved, and watched for Boruto to come out of hiding. He knew when his wife was lying to him, just like Hinata knew when he lied to her. So he could tell that she had been hiding Boruto.

Naruto smirked and raised his fist into the air.

Winner of Tag: Still Naruto.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **I shit you not about Naruto creating shockwaves with his bare hands, read Gaiden. Also, I shit you not about how Naruto plays tag. Also in Gaiden.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	14. Chapter 14 The Results of Tag

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'A week! For a week we haven't been doing anything but playing tag!?' Rias thought in anger. She had sold her 'soul' to Naruto and he was training them with the game of tag. She could see how it was helping them. They were improving their sense for battle so that they could sense when opponents were sneaking up on them. They were improving their hand to hand combat, and increasing their ability to supress their magical power to nearly nothing to prevent themselves from being sensed.

They were improving... skills that only a few of them used.

Rias and Akeno were Wizard types, they fought using magic! Naruto hadn't trained them at all in their magic, and hadn't been providing any suggestions on how to improve in that area. She could see how his training was improving their basics, but he hadn't started to train them at all in what they were already good at.

He only trained them in what they needed work in, not where they had a talent that could be improved.

He had forbidden the use of magic for training at this point, not until they were at the level he wanted them.

She felt pretty justified in her anger, because Riser had sent a message through Grayfia since he wouldn't dare come towards the same area as a living god. Nobody in the Underworld had missed the power displayed, and not even Riser was arrogant enough to think it was impossible to defeat him. The man was an arrogant, prideful bastard, but he did have a measure of understanding in his limitations. He admitted when opponents could defeat him, and was perfectly capable of judging when a person had the potential to become more powerful than he was.

He was a disgusting bastard, but he did have a few redeaming qualities when it came to combat and when to avoid combat.

The message had been clear.

 _10 Days Until our Rating Game, prepare all you want but you will lose._

They had 10 days before her peerage was put up against the peerage of somebody she could not afford to lose against.

"Tag!" Naruto called out, and Rias moved out of instinct at this point and jumped onto the ground to avoid the fist. Naruto gave them calls before he attacked now, teaching them to pay attention to the sounds around them and react the second they heard something. Rias dodged the first attack, but a fist crashed into where she had been laying when she rolled out of the way of the second attack. She scrambled to her feet and moved out of the way of the third attack.

"Tag!" Yuuto called out as he jumped out from the bushes with a wooden sword, enhanced to be more durable, in hand. Naruto caught his sword, before he prepared to palm thrust his stomach.

"Tag! Boost!" Issei called out, and he reached his 8th Boost... his limit. He had the ability to double his power, and store it, every 10 seconds. That power didn't help him, until he let it explode. "Explosion!" The gauntlet on his arm called out, and Issei was flooded with a much larger amount of power than what he had before.

With 8 boosts, he had over 256 times his power until the explosion ended and he reset back to his base stats and needed to charge up power again.

Koneko dropped out of the trees, and the three of them teamed up to surround him. They were going on the offensive for the moment.

"Tag!" Koneko called out, and Naruto smiled for a moment.

He loved teamwork, he really did.

His body moved on it's own due to his training, and he caught Issei's punch and blocked Koneko's kick with the same arm, using his elbow. They had managed to make him stop his attack on Yuuto. Naruto gripped Issei's fist, before he swung him and slammed him into Yuuto... and continued to swing them both and used them like a club and whacked them into Koneko. He continued to spin, before he slammed all three of them into Rias and the ground crunched underneath the power.

They couldn't see their improvement though.

Naruto was still handing them their asses so easily that it was impressive to them. No matter how strong they got, to them they weren't getting any stronger because the only opponent they were fighting was Naruto. He was so many leagues above them, that they couldn't see any of their vast improvements when faced against him. He was a Kage with 20+ years of actual combat experience, actual war experience, and that wasn't counting all of the memories and experience he had gained from Shadow Clone training.

Total, Naruto possibly had over 2000 years of combat experience thanks to his Shadow Clones.

He was also a trained child soldier starting when he had been 5 years old, so these people who started training in later life didn't have the instilled instincts that he had.

"Good work guys, but where is... Ha!" Naruto launched out when he jumped up. Akeno burst out of the ground with Boruto, the two of them moving at the same time to try and tag him. If they tagged him, that would be truly impressive! Even in his Base Form he was the strongest Kage! To land a good hit on him was something that need some high skills, or a very lucky shot.

He kicked them both in the heads, his longer legs working to his advantage.

His legs were longer than their arms by far, so he could land kicks on them far before their arms were capable of hitting him. It was the size advantage in this scenerio that they forgot to account for.

Not to mention popping out from the ground was a tactic Naruto used against both Neji and Toneri in his fights with them.

Ground uppercuts were something he excelled in.

"Hima, go!" Boruto called out as he and Akeno hit the ground in two seperate spots. Naruto looked up at the sky, before he saw his daughter falling at him from above. He caught her palm thrust by the wrist, before he threw her onto the ground with a grin as he jumped into the air and landed a fair distance away from them all.

A single week of _true_ training could produce amazing results, real life fighting experience was greater than training.

He was teaching fighting to their bodies, instead of their minds.

You truly learned with your body.

"Guh?!" Himawari shouted out when she hit the ground, and she dislocated her shoulder. She hadn't really improved all that much. Like Boruto, she was hailed as a prodigy in the Hyuga fighting style. She had mastered the Gentle fist to a high level, not to the level of her mother or anything, but she was good enough that a week of playing tag wasn't going to show any real results for her.

When you were weak, results showed better, but when you were strong you got stronger slower than the weak.

"Show me your teamwork!" Naruto called out with a grin on his face, and he could see Issei running towards him with his arm glowing green. He had already used Explosion, and had gained whatever boosted power he had managed to collect in the short amount of time he had. In a real battle against a serious opponent, Issei would never be allowed to collect that power. His enemy would, if they had a brain, take him out long before he coudl use it.

Issei stopped a meter in front of Naruto and punched the ground, and Issei shouted in pain when he nearly broke every bone in his hand creating a cloud of dust.

He had broken his hand.

Yuuto burst from the dust first with a real sword this time, and this sword was on fire. Naruto caught the sword with his fingertips by clapping them over each side of the blade, similar to what he had done with Karui's blade many years ago, but with fingers instead of hands. Koneko jumped over Yuuto's shoulder, and Naruto blocked a kick that was coming from her with the palm of his hand.

Akeno came from behind Koneko, and she was directly above Naruto now. He raised up Koneko's leg and blocked Akeno's punch with the tip of his finger by lifting it up.

Naruto was very flexible, so when Rias came from above Akeno, he raised his leg up and kicked her palms. He was left standing on one leg, with all of his other limbs blocking attacks from the children around him. Naruto was grinning, most people would have been hit by such a well coordinated attack. Yuuto jumped slightly, and Issei came from underneath him with his one normal fist swollen.

"Boost! Explosion!" Issei's gauntlet spoke, and he only had double his normal power at the moment. "Promotion: Rook!" Issei called out as he gained the strength and defense of a Rook, having already got permission from Rias to do such. He didn't have the stamina to hold out a promotion very long, and he couldn't manage the Queen promotion yet at all.

He just needed one hit, one clean hit.

In a week they hadn't tagged Naruto a single time!

Naruto jumped up, on his one leg, before he kicked Issei in the chin and sent him flying before he could land a punch. While he was in the air, Naruto gripped Koneko and slammed her against Yuuto. Using his now free hand, Naruto grabbed Rias and slammed her into Akeno. Yuuto and Koneko landed a fair distance away, while Akeno landed with Rias a shorter distance away. Both groups of two slammed into the ground with enough force to jam their bodies.

Boruto and a recently fixed up Himawari, the Gentle Fist was good for a lot of things including relocating shoulders, moved towards Naruto.

Boruto had a Rasengan in his hand, but it was only the size of a large grape this time. Naruot grinned for a moment. He wasn't going to be surprised by the technique. He knew that it was a Vanishing Rasengan, capable of being thrown like his Rasenshuriken. It vanished halfway between the user and the target, and couldn't be sensed via any normal methods.

Boruto flung the Rasengan at Naruto, and like he expected halfway through it vanished into thin air.

"Eight Trigrams: Air Palm!" Himawari called out as she gave the air a palm thrust. An invisible wall of vacuum air palm, which struck the internal organs from a distance away, slammed into the invisible Rasengan and increased both it's speed and power. It was normally only about half, or a third, as powerful as a normal Rasengan.

Smart little brats!

Naruto ducked backwards, and the Vanishing Rasengan slammed into the ground behind Naruto. The ground exploded and a spiral friction mark took it's place. His kids were prodigies for a damn reason. Unlike he and Hinata, who had their power bloom later in life, their kids were quick learners who were early bloomers with their talents. Naruto touched the ground and flipped up, kicking both of them in their chins and knocking them into the air. He flipped onto his feet, and he punched Boruto in the face... and used Boruto's flying body to smack Himawari and send them both crashing into Rias and Akeno, creating a pile of bodies.

Yuuto had already recovered, and was coming at Naruto with two new swords... leaving behind his other sword that was next to Naruto.

Naruto picked up the sword and took a stance with it.

Naruto was a master swordsman, able to go toe to toe with God-like beings who were using two swords, through the use of only one sword... Sasuke's sword. He had done that very thing against Momoshiki, and the man hadn't been able to land a single hit on Naruto while he had a sword.

Even with two swords, Yuuto was sending quick and accurate flashes of his blade at Naruto. Sparks were flying when Naruto blocked and deflected every single sword strike. Naruto didn't need to return them though, before with each block he was aiming for the younger male's swords. Yuuto let out a surprised sound when Naruto broke both of his swords with a strong strike. The sword in Naruto's hand was destroyed as well by the force, but Naruto still swung the sword and cut Yuuto across the chest.

Blood splashed on the ground, but it was okay thanks to multiple medics being around... Naruto, Hinata, Asia, Akeno, Rias... all of them being capable of healing other people.

Naruto kicked Yuuto lightly, by Naruto's standards, and the boy felt like he was hit by a damn train as he slammed into the earth and passed out. Naruto grabbed Issei, who had attempted to surprise him with an attack, before he placed the boy in a headlock.

"Big... delicious... titties." Naruto whispered in Issei's ear, and the perverted look on his face showed very lewdly. Naruto gave Issei's neck a twitch, and the boy fell unconscious, before Naruto used him as a club and knocked out Rias with the boy. Naruto rubbed the bridge of his nose.

He just couldn't beat that weakness out of Issei, his weakness for the perverse.

Naruto caught Himawari, before he held her by the arms and smiled at her.

"Daddy, let me go so I can tag you." Himawari told him as he jumped over Boruto and kicked his son in the back of the head. Her attempt to distract him hadn't worked. He hit the ground, out cold, and Naruto sat Himawari on the ground before he flicked her in the forhead.

"We are done here... Good improvements everyone. Now, tomorrow we are going to start waterfall training like my teacher did me!" Naruto told them. He was already planning on summoning some toads for everyone so sit on while they were assaulted by the raging waters of a waterfall. Jiraiya had done this for him. Waterfall training supported a calm mind, strengthened the body against higher pressure, and helped with breathing control so that you could take in more oxygen quicker than before.

Naruto sweat dropped when he noticed he had knocked out most everyone.

Whoops.

Well, at least he knew where to rank everyone's hand to hand abilities. Boruto and Himawari stood on top, being prodigies, having Jonin-level Taijutsu ability. Everyone else, other than the barely Genin-level Koneko, had about Academy-student level Taijutsu ability. They made up for it with good teamwork though, and they had unique abilities that supported them in various ways.

Naruto looked up at the sky for a moment, before he scratched his chin.

He should find the source of the energy spying on him and his family, because it was starting to get on his nerves just sitting there and watching him all the time.

Totally creepy.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


End file.
